In Sangue Veritas
by WolfieRickmaniac
Summary: Et si un horrible accident remettait en question tout ce que le Survivant tenait pour vrai jusque là et donnait l’opportunité au maître des potions de se montrer sous un jour nouveau? Pas de slash.Rating M pour le 1er chapitre : scène d’agression physique
1. Tout est bien qui commence mal

**Annonce : **Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la talentueuse J. K. Rowling.

**Tout est bien qui commence mal : **

Après les évènements du Ministère, la mort de Sirius et la révélation que Dumbledore lui avait faite au sujet de la prophétie, le Survivant se remettait lentement aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Il était encore sous le choc, cela faisait trop de mauvaises nouvelles d'un coup. Il ne savait plus où il en était et avait besoin de faire le point… C'est ainsi qu'Harry s'était renfermé sur lui-même allant jusqu'à ne pas répondre aux courriers de ses amis, il n'avait même pas ouvert son enveloppe de résultat aux BUSEs. Les lettres étaient posées en une pile ordonnée sur son bureau et Hedwige commençait à désespérer de pouvoir revoler un jour. En outre, au 4, Privet Drive, la situation n'était guère réjouissante. En effet, depuis la mort de son parrain, son oncle se montrait véritablement odieux avec lui, surtout quand Pétunia n'était pas là, le meurtrier étant mort l'adolescent se retrouvait désormais sans soutien.

Un matin, l'oncle Vernon partit comme d'habitude de bonne heure à son travail, après avoir embrassé sa femme, ébouriffé les cheveux de son fiston adoré et lancé à Harry un ultime avertissement :

- Toi tâche de bien te comporter ou gare à toi ! Pétunia me dira si elle a eu le moindre souci avec toi.

Elle eut un hochement de tête agacé et regarda la voiture de son mari partir. Cela promettait d'être une journée chargée puisqu'il avait beaucoup de clients à rencontrer, enfin c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit… La journée se déroula comme à l'accoutumée, Harry aidant sa tante dans les diverses taches ménagères pendant que Dudley se goinfrait de sucreries et était planté devant la télévision de sa chambre. Il était environ 17h, lorsque Harry et Pétunia entendirent un cri aigu provenant de l'étage. Ils montèrent alors les escaliers quatre à quatre et se précipitèrent dans la chambre de Dudley. Celui-ci se tordait de douleur sur son lit. Sa mère se rua à ses côtés, lui caressant le front, il était brûlant de fièvre :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange ? Où as-tu mal ?

Dudley émit un grognement sourd avant de répondre serrant les lèvres de douleur :

- Au ventre, Maman ! J'ai terriblement mal au ventre ! Je t'en supplie fait quelque chose !

- Oui, bien sûr, tout de suite mon cœur… Harry, ne reste pas planté là, appelle le médecin vite !

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, avant de redescendre les escaliers faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Vingt minutes plus tard, le médecin était là, Harry le déchargea de son pardessus ainsi que de son chapeau de feutre noir et le conduisit auprès de son cousin que sa tante veillait toujours, puis il ressortit finalement de la pièce, se disant que sa tante l'appellerait si l'état de son cousin était grave. Dès qu'elle le vit, Pétunia ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Elle épongea le front de son fils avant de se lever pour saluer le médecin.

- Ah, docteur, comme je suis heureuse de vous voir, merci d'être venu aussi rapidement… Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il a…

- Ne vous en faites pas, je vais m'en occuper.

Il commença alors à sortir son attirail de sa sacoche et entama l'auscultation de l'adolescent. Puis il lui palpa le ventre en plusieurs endroits et jeta un œil exaspéré sur les différents emballages de sucrerie que Pétunia n'avait pas eu le temps de ramasser. Il eut un petit sourire avant de demander :

- Est-ce que tu avais mal au ventre depuis plusieurs jours, mon garçon ?

- Oui, un peu mais c'était pas aussi fort que maintenant. Je pensai que c'était quelque chose qui était mal passé.

L'homme secoua la tête avant de se retourner vers Pétunia.

- Madame Dursley, votre enfant souffre depuis plusieurs jours d'une inflammation de l'appendice qui a évolué en péritonite… Une hospitalisation en urgence est donc nécessaire afin de procéder à l'ablation de l'appendice… Je contacte une ambulance afin de vous emmener au plus vite.

Pétunia hocha nerveusement la tête, les mâchoires de son visage chevalin étaient crispées et se fut avec difficulté qu'elle parvint à répondre.

- Oui… docteur, je… Je vais… Je vais lui prendre quelques affaires dans un sac… Je… Je resterai aussi pour la nuit à ses côtés.

Elle sortit alors en trombe de la pièce pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard, un sac de sport à la main et commença à y déposer quelques vêtements.

- Mon dieu, Vernon ! réalisa-t-elle soudainement. Il faut que je le prévienne… mais il démarche des clients à domicile aujourd'hui et est donc injoignable ! Comment vais-je faire ?

Un autre éclair de lucidité la traversa alors.

_Harry…_

- Harry ! cria-t-elle en se précipitant vers la chambre de son neveu. Celui-ci, qui avait entendu le remue-ménage de sa tante dans le couloir, ouvrit la porte sur une Pétunia quasiment hystérique tant l'angoisse de perdre son cher rejeton la tenaillait.

- Harry… reprit-elle finalement. Je pars pour l'hôpital avec Dudley, il fait une appendicite, j'y passerai la nuit… Préviens Vernon dès qu'il rentrera, merci.

Elle le bisa sur le front avant de repartir en direction de la chambre de son fils, laissant derrière elle un Harry plutôt surpris par le geste affectueux de cette dernière.

L'ambulance arriva rapidement, Pétunia monta à bord au chevet de son fils. Le médecin-traitant les retrouverait à hôpital pour donner d'éventuelles indications au chirurgien et à l'anesthésiste et le Survivant se retrouva donc tout seul dans sa chambre attendant que son oncle rentre.

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà plusieurs heures quand Vernon, rentra enfin complètement fourbu et à bout de nerfs. D'habitude, il ne rentrait jamais aussi tard, mais il était tombé sur des clients particulièrement difficiles et avait eu un peu de mal à les convaincre. Cela l'avait mis en retard pour son tête-à-tête avec sa maîtresse qu'il avait pris l'habitude de retrouver dans un motel sordide à une vingtaine de kilomètres de Little Whinging. En effet, depuis déjà un certain temps, ou plutôt depuis un temps certain, il ne trouvait plus sa femme aussi attirante que par le passé, bien qu'elle lui ait donné un magnifique enfant qui ravissait son orgueil paternel. Cependant, son amante n'avait pas le caractère effacé de Pétunia, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, ne faisait pas de concession et, surtout, elle était incroyablement jalouse. Ainsi, arrivé dans la chambre, il se retrouva accueilli avec une volée d'insultes et des menaces d'aller tout raconter à sa femme. Vernon Dursley réussit cependant à la calmer et à obtenir le « réconfort » qu'il était venu chercher. Quand, juste après l'acte, il s'était levé pour se rhabiller et rentrer, la dispute avait repris de plus belle. Elle n'admettait pas d'être un « bouche-trou » dans l'emploi du temps de l'homme et entendait bien le lui faire comprendre. Vernon – plus pour avoir la paix qu'autre chose – lui avait alors promis qu'il parlerait à sa femme de sa relation extra-conjugale et qu'il demanderait le divorce. Après avoir réussi à la calmer de nouveau, il lui refit l'amour comme pour sceller cette promesse et finit par s'assoupir exténué. Quand le vendeur de perceuses finit par ouvrir les yeux, il constata avec stupeur qu'il était près de 3h du matin et qu'il avait encore trois quart d'heure de route à faire pour rentrer ! Pétunia allait lui faire une scène ! Que pouvait-il alors bien inventer pour qu'elle n'ait aucun soupçon ? Une énième dispute avec sa maîtresse, d'humeur revêche après qu'il l'aie réveillée avec ses lamentations, éclata alors. Ce fut donc relativement énervé que Vernon réfléchit, dans sa voiture, à une excuse plausible : il alluma l'autoradio et entendit les nouvelles nocturnes relatant, entre autres, le match de football qui avait eu lieu en début de soirée : Liverpool-Manchester. Voilà qui était parfait comme excuse ! Et puis, il pourrait toujours ajouter que Stewart Stentson, son collègue, l'avait invité au dernier moment à venir le regarder chez lui. Il était déjà assez remonté par les mots qu'il avait eu avec son amante et n'avait pas vraiment pas envie d'essuyer les foudres de l'actuelle Mme Dursley.

Ne voyant personne dans la cuisine et dans le salon, il monta à l'étage et se dirigea lentement vers la chambre où siégeait le lit conjugal. Il entra doucement, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas réveiller sa « tendre moitié », lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas dans la pièce. Il ressortit et alla tout aussi silencieusement dans la chambre de son fils et découvrit avec stupéfaction le lit vide. La panique commença à l'envahir. Que diable s'était-il donc passé durant son absence ? Il se précipita alors vers la pièce qu'occupait Harry et cogna violemment contre la porte. Le jeune sorcier qui avait fini par s'endormir à force d'attendre son oncle vint ouvrir et n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'il était tiré hors de sa chambre.

- OÙ SONT-ILS ? QU'AS-TU FAIT D'EUX, VERMINE ?

- Dudley est à l'hôpital et…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir que son oncle l'empoigna violemment par le col.

- QUOI ? TU AS ENVOYÉ MON FILS A L'HÔPITAL ! vociféra l'homme au visage porcin dont les narines palpitaient de fureur.

- Non, oncle Vernon, je n'ai rien fait… C'est juste que…

- Et tu penses peut-être que je vais croire un être de ton espèce !

Il brandit une main menaçante au-dessus de la tête du garçon. Celui-ci tenta de se dégager mais son oncle avait une poigne de fer.

- Ne t'avises pas de lever la main sur moi ! cria Harry. Sinon…

- SINON QUOI ? hurla Vernon. Sinon quoi ? Tu n'as même pas ta stupide baguette dans les mains et le criminel qui te servait de parrain ne peut plus te protéger puisqu'il s'est fait descendre comme la racaille qu'il était ! Finalement, il y a tout de même une justice dans ce bas monde !

- Tu n'as pas le droit de parler de lui comme ça ! répliqua Harry profondément blessé par la réflexion de Dursley Senior. Tu ne le connaissais même pas ! En tout cas une chose est sûre, c'est que j'avais plus d'estime et de confiance pour lui que je n'en aurai jamais à ton égard !

La main de Vernon vint rejoindre l'autre sur le col du jeune homme. Il le souleva violemment et le cogna à plusieurs reprises contre le mur.

- NE ME PARLE PAS SUR CE TON ET RÉPOND À MA QUESTION ! QU'AS-TU FAIT DE MA FEMME ET DE MON FILS, MISÉRABLE CLOPORTE ?

Il serrait toujours aussi fortement la gorge du garçon et celui-ci répondait cherchant son souffle :

- Rien fait… Hôpital… Appendicite…

Après de gros efforts, Harry parvint enfin à faire lâcher prise à son oncle, mais celui-ci était toujours aussi menaçant.

- Tu n'espères quand même pas que je vais gober des inepties pareilles, venant d'une créature telle que toi ? Remarque, ce n'est pas étonnant, entre tes parents anormaux et ton parrain psychopathe, il fallait bien que leurs tares ressurgissent chez toi ! Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que tu allais être une entrave à notre existence tranquille mais Pétunia a tenu absolument à te garder, tout ça à cause de cette stupide lettre qui était avec toi dans la couverture ! Je répète ma question : OÙ SONT-ILS ? Et tu as intérêt à ne pas me mentir cette fois !

Le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu recula cherchant désespérément une issue, il n'en pouvait plus.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Ils sont à l'hôpital, Dudley a fait une appendicite !

L'énorme bonhomme se rapprocha davantage de Harry, sa moustache frémissait de fureur.

- Cesse tes mensonges ! Tu empoisonnes notre vie ainsi que celle des autres ! Tu n'es qu'une créature indigne de vivre, un parasite qui détruit tout ce qu'il touche ! D'ailleurs, ce garçon qui est mort lors de ta quatrième année, c'était bien de ta faute, non ?

Harry recula encore, les escaliers n'étaient plus très loin.

- Tu as raison, concéda-t-il. Il aurait mieux valu que mon existence s'achève il y a près de quinze ans comme ça je ne serai pas dans cette saleté de baraque, avec un être immonde et répugnant comme toi !

Cette phrase fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, l'oncle Vernon avança à nouveau, forçant le sorcier à reculer. Arrivé à proximité des escaliers, il attrapa son neveu par le col, un rictus cauchemardesque déformait son visage :

- JE T'AI DÉJÀ DIT DE NE PAS ME PARLER SUR CE TON ! ARRÊTE DE MENTIR ET EXCUSE-TOI !

- NON ! hurla de tout son cœur le Survivant.

Ivre de rage, il poussa alors de toutes ses forces Harry qui dévala les escaliers dans un boucan effroyable, plusieurs craquements d'os se faisant entendre. Puis, le sorcier essaya tant bien que mal de ramper vers la porte d'entrée afin de se trouver hors d'atteinte de son bourreau mais celui-ci l'avait déjà rejoint. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers la silhouette massive qui s'élevait au-dessus de lui. Vernon ricana diaboliquement :

- Alors, tu ne fais plus le malin, hein ? Tu ne la ramène pas quand ton tordu de parrain et tes amis tout aussi dérangés ne sont pas là ! Voilà comment il convient de traiter les êtres comme toi ! Tu as osé faire du mal à MON FILS ! Je finirai par te faire avouer ! Que lui as-tu fait ? Où est-il et où est ma femme !

Voyant que le garçon s'obstinait à ne pas répondre, l'abominable homme commença alors à donner de violents coups pied dans le ventre de Harry qui n'était pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit pour se défendre.

- VAS-TU ME RÉPONDRE ! tonna Vernon tout en continuant ses coups dans l'abdomen du pauvre garçon.

Celui-ci avait tenté de se recroqueviller pour se protéger tant bien que mal de son tortionnaire. Une douleur atroce lui vrillait les entrailles, sa vue se brouillait, puis il sentit dans sa bouche le goût chaud et velouté de son propre sang et tout devint noir.

Dursley continuait de s'acharner sur le corps du garçon, lorsqu'il remarqua que ce dernier était inconscient. Il réalisa soudainement ce qu'il faisait et se pencha au-dessus de son neveu pour prendre son pouls : il était faible mais présent. Le garçon était encore vivant, du moins pour l'instant. A ce moment-là, Vernon entendit le verrou de la porte et n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Pétunia pénétrait dans la pièce.

L'opération de Dudley s'était bien passée, mais il était encore complètement assommé par l'anesthésie, les médecins avaient conseillé à Pétunia de rentrer afin de se reposer un peu et de se rafraîchir. Elle était alors rentrée, un peu inquiète que son mari ne se soit toujours pas manifesté à l'hôpital. Elle en était même venue à envisager le pire : une agression, un accident de voiture… En tout cas certainement pas ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux à présent.

- OH MON DIEU, VERNON ! QUE S'EST-IL PASSÉ ? QU'EST-IL ARRIVÉ A HARRY ? s'écria t-elle en se précipitant au chevet de son neveu.

- Une chute dans les escaliers… Mais il respire encore… Parlons de choses plus importantes, où est Dudley ?

Pétunia, toujours aux côtés de Harry, le regarda incrédule.

- Mais Harry ne t'as pas dit ? Dudley est à l'hôpital… Une appendicite… L'opération s'est bien passée…

A ces mots, son mammouth de mari blêmit : l'adolescent avait dit la vérité…

- Si au moins, il l'avait avoué tout de suite…, mentit-il.

Sa femme ouvrit alors des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, elle était consternée et semblait enfin réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé durant son absence. Son neveu était inerte sur le sol, en position fœtale, à proximité des escaliers. Du sang souillait son pyjama en plusieurs endroits, mais surtout au niveau de son bras gauche, il en avait également à la commissure des lèvres, et on pouvait voir une nette giclée du liquide rouge sur le mur opposé. Elle retira alors vivement son foulard et commença à essuyer doucement les lèvres de Harry. Puis, elle reporta son attention sur son époux qui se tenait maintenant vers la porte de la cuisine.

- VERNON ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL T'AS PRIS ? COMMENT AS-TU PU LUI FAIRE CA ? Il est inconscient et couvert de sang ! SORS D'ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT ! Va rejoindre Dudley ! Tu t'expliquera plus tard ! JE TE PRÉVIENS, TU AS INTÉRÊT D'ÊTRE CONVAINCANT ! MAINTENANT DÉGAGE DE LÀ ! lui hurla-elle avant de s'occuper à nouveau de l'adolescent.

- HARRY ! Harry, réveilles-toi ! Je t'en supplie, réveilles-toi ! se lamentait la pauvre femme, de fines perles aqueuses roulant sur ses joues.

Vernon en profita pour s'éclipser doucement par la porte de derrière. Pétunia entendit ladite porte, elle soupira toujours agenouillée auprès de Harry. Il fallait absolument qu'elle prévienne quelqu'un, et vite ! Sinon, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver au garçon ! Mais qui prévenir ? Pas la police ni même les pompiers, ils poseraient trop de questions, en particulier s'ils tombaient sur les affaires scolaires du garçon !

_POUDLARD !_ réalisa-t-elle soudainement. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne le directeur de son école, lui saurait quoi faire !

- Mais comment prévenir Dumbledore ? réfléchit-elle à haute voix.

Elle doutait qu'il possède ou même qu'il sache se servir d'un téléphone. Et même si cela avait été le cas, le numéro ne serait certainement pas dans l'annuaire ! Elle entendit alors un bruit étouffé venant de l'étage.

_EURÊKA !_ _Pétunia, tu es géniale, ma vieille !_ se félicita-t-elle mentalement tout en se précipitant dans les escaliers. Elle alla dans sa chambre, prit son bloc-notes, griffonna quelques mots, et courut à toutes jambes jusqu'à la chambre de son neveu. Là, elle s'approcha de la cage d'Hedwige, un peu craintive quant à la réaction de l'oiseau, mais la chouette n'était manifestement pas farouche. Elle ouvrit alors la porte de la cage et Hedwige sortit pour aller se poser à proximité de la fenêtre. Mme Dursley l'ouvrit et tendit timidement son mot à l'oiseau qui le saisit dans son bec.

- Pour Monsieur Dumbledore à Poudlard, indiqua Pétunia. Et fais aussi vite que possible, s'il te plaît, c'est très urgent !

Aussitôt le volatile s'envola dans les premières lueurs du jour, sa précieuse missive bien serrée dans son bec.


	2. Etat critique

**Disclaimer : **J. K. Rowling est l'heureuse propriétaire de l'univers d'Harry Potter.

Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissées des reviews, en espérant que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de leurs espérances... Le troisième par contre, devrait se faire attendre... Et oui, il est toujours en cours écriture ! En attendant voilà le chapitre 2 ! A tous très bonne lecture !

**Etat critique :**

Dans la célèbre école de Magie et de Sorcellerie, le professeur Dumbledore ne dormait pas. Depuis le jour où il avait révélé à Harry l'existence de la prophétie, le sorcier à la longue barbe blanche se sentait plus vieux que jamais, il avait le sommeil très perturbé et se réveillait très tôt. Il passait alors son « temps-libre » soit à faire les cents pas dans son bureau, soit à discuter avec l'autre insomniaque du château : le professeur Severus Rogue. Enfin… discuter, c'était un bien grand mot : la plupart du temps Albus parlait pendant que Severus écoutait, sauf quand ce dernier revenait d'une réunion de Mangemorts, auquel cas il en faisait un rapport détaillé à son supérieur hiérarchique avant d'étudier, avec lui, les plans que l'Ordre du Phénix pouvait alors mettre en application.

Et là, en cette aube estivale, Dumbledore et Rogue disputaient une partie d'échecs version sorcier, c'était souvent ainsi que commençaient leurs « réunions des premières lueurs » comme les nommait le vieux sorcier. Les deux hommes étant de fins stratèges, la partie était tout simplement passionnante. Severus menait d'une main de maître les pièces noires, il trouvait ce jeu incroyablement stimulant sur le plan intellectuel : tout était une question de stratégie, il fallait anticiper ce que son adversaire comptait faire et planifier les différents coups possibles… En somme, ce n'était pas si différent de son rôle d'espion. Dumbledore quant à lui, trouvait ce jeu apaisant… tout était tellement plus simple… Avec un coup magistral qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie Kasparov, le maître des potions fit échec et mat. Le directeur sourit, mais sans la lueur malicieuse d'habitude présente dans ses yeux. Le professeur Rogue avait noté ce changement et ce, depuis l'incident du Ministère : le poids des années avait soudainement rattrapé son mentor qui s'était senti dépassé par les événements.

L'homme en noir savait également que le vieil homme attendait avec appréhension la rentrée où il devrait à nouveau faire face au Survivant, même si celui-ci n'était – au bout du compte – en vacances que depuis trois semaines environ. Il avait en effet décidé de lui laisser l'été pour « digérer » les événements passés. D'un coup de baguette, Severus rangea les pièces et fit léviter l'échiquier à sa place habituelle pendant que Dumbledore servait le thé. Soudainement, plusieurs coups répétés et affolés provenant de la fenêtre se firent entendre. Avant de se diriger vers la source des bruits, le vieil homme regarda son collègue qui haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Un hibou à cette heure-ci ? Je me demande de qui il peut bien s'agir. J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé de grave au Quartier Général de l'Ordre…

Mais le directeur n'eut pas le temps de continuer, qu'une tornade blanche pénétra dans la pièce et se posa sur son bureau.

- C'est la chouette de Potter, Albus… constata froidement le professeur Rogue. Qu'est-ce que ce gamin arrogant a encore bien pu faire ?

- Severus, vous n'allez pas commencer… Ce que Harry a vécu n'est vraiment pas facile et aurait dû lui être épargné, le sermonna doucement l'homme au regard bleu. Après tout, il se peut qu'il ait eu à nouveau des cauchemars impliquant Voldemort…

- En tout cas, si vous ne vous décidez pas à prendre cette lettre, vous ne saurez jamais, se contenta de rétorquer le sombre sorcier. Cependant, je constate que Potter ne sait même plus attacher convenablement le courrier à la patte de son volatile. Il doit se sentir au-dessus de tout cela.

En soupirant, Dumbledore se dirigea alors vers son bureau et retira une feuille pliée en deux du bec de l'animal qui alla ensuite se poser aux côtés de Fumseck. Il déplia le bout de papier et se mit à lire avec attention le bref message qu'elle contenait :

_Monsieur Dumbledore, _

_Harry se trouve dans un état plus que critique, votre présence est requise d'urgence à mon domicile. En vous remerciant de faire le nécessaire pour arriver le plus rapidement possible veuillez agréer mes sincères salutations. _

_Pétunia Dursley. _

_P. S. : Je possède une cheminée._

Le maître des potions observait silencieusement les réactions de son mentor pendant qu'il lisait : son teint avait pris presque la même couleur que sa barbe. Il laissa la feuille tomber sur le bureau, puis se dirigea vers la cheminée tout en disant à son collègue :

- Severus, nous devons immédiatement nous rendre chez l'oncle et la tante de Harry… Il s'est passé quelque chose… quelque chose de grave… de très grave !

Au regard de Dumbledore, le directeur de Serpentard sut qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été dans un tel état d'inquiétude.

- Je vous emboîte le pas, Albus.

Ce faisant, le directeur prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et s'écria :

- _4, Privet Drive !_

Il disparut alors dans les flammes et les volutes de fumée. Quelques secondes plus tard Rogue le suivait.

Quand Dumbledore arriva à destination, suivi par Rogue, il se retrouva face à une femme mince au visage chevalin exprimant le soulagement avec lequel son arrivée était attendue. Celle-ci ayant entendue le vacarme dans le salon avait quitté précipitamment le chevet de son neveu afin d'accueillir « l'équipe de secours ».

- M… Monsieur Dumbledore, comme je suis heureuse de vous voir ! Vous aussi Monsieur, dit-elle à l'adresse de Severus qui hocha subrepticement la tête. Il est là-bas… Près des escaliers… Il respire mais est inconscient.

A ces mots, le directeur et le maître des potions se regardèrent avant de se précipiter au chevet de l'adolescent. La vision qui s'offrit à lui fit blêmir le vieil homme, se retournant vers Pétunia, il demanda d'une voix blanche :

- QUI ? QUI LUI A FAIT CA ?

Mme Dursley s'efforça de regarder le vieux et sage sorcier dans les yeux, essayant de trouver ses mots.

- Mon… Mon époux… Harry et lui ont dû avoir des mots… Et il a sûrement perdu toute maîtrise de lui en apprenant que notre fils est à l'hôpital… Tout cela à cause d'un fichu quiproquo ! Je sais que ce qu'il a fait est très grave et je n'excuse en rien son geste… Vous savez… Harry est tout ce qui me reste de ma sœur… Je n'ai pas su la comprendre… mais j'aimerai tellement rattraper toutes les erreurs que j'ai faites.

Le directeur lui fit un bref sourire apaisant avant de croiser le regard de Severus qui avait déjà commencé à examiner soigneusement le garçon.

- Il a une fracture ouverte au bras gauche, au niveau du radius et du cubitus. La façon dont il est positionné suggère également qu'il a tenté de se protéger de son agresseur. Albus, j'ai lancé un sort de diagnostic, il n'indique pas les lésions d'origine non magique, mais il est clair que les coups portés à l'abdomen ont été assez forts pour rouvrir les lésions magiques internes causés par les sorts qu'il a reçu au Ministère. Seule Poppy pourra faire un examen plus approfondi.

Le sage sorcier avait pâli encore davantage à l'annonce de ce diagnostic, tout comme Pétunia. Il opina simplement.

- Oui, je vais la prévenir tout de suite et voir s'il est possible qu'elle organise éventuellement le transfert de Harry vers Ste-Mangouste.

Il se dirigea vers le salon et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Pendant ce temps, Rogue avait soigné les blessures légères dont souffrait le jeune homme. Il avait également stoppé le saignement au niveau de la fracture ouverte, mais savait qu'une intervention chirurgicale serait nécessaire afin de remettre l'os fracturé en place.

- C'est fait, annonça simplement Albus qui faisait à présent bien plus que son âge. Elle nous attend. Je vais y aller d'abord par poudre de cheminette et désactiver le système d'anti-transplanage dont dispose Poudlard. Comme cela vous pourrez directement le transplaner à l'infirmerie.

Le maître des potions acquiesça, et fit apparaître une civière. A l'aide d'un sort, il y plaça le blessé et la fit léviter. Dumbledore avança vers l'âtre, il se retourna vers la tante de Harry qui n'en menait vraiment pas large, et dit d'un ton particulièrement grave :

- Nous vous tiendrons au courant pour Harry… Cependant veuillez dire à votre... époux qu'il devra assumer les conséquences de ses actes et nous faire face très bientôt.

Et il disparut dans un vacarme assourdissant. Environ deux minutes plus tard, Rogue et la civière disparaissaient dans un « pop » sonore, laissant derrière eux une Pétunia complètement désarmée.

Lorsqu'il apparut à l'infirmerie, Severus Rogue fit soigneusement léviter la civière vers le lit le plus proche et y posa délicatement le jeune sorcier. Le professeur Dumbledore était là et Mme Pomfresh les attendait également. Elle commença aussitôt à examiner l'adolescent pendant que Severus lui faisait un compte rendu de son diagnostic préliminaire et des sorts de guérison qu'il avait utilisés sur les blessures superficielles. Quand il eut terminé Pompom, tout en continuant l'examen de Harry, hocha la tête.

- Vous avez raison, Severus. Il ne fait guère de doute que les coups répétés dans son ventre ont rouvert les lésions magiques qui étaient presque refermées. Il est en train de faire une hémorragie interne et son état nécessite une intervention médicale d'urgence.

Elle tourna alors son regard vers le directeur et continua :

- J'ai déjà contacté Ste-Mangouste mais ils n'ont aucun lit de disponible pour lui, ils sont débordés… Une attaque de Mangemorts aux environs d'Edimbourg… Ils ont envoyé quelqu'un mais c'est moi qui vais devoir pratiquer l'intervention…

Les épaules du vieil homme s'affaissèrent, il acquiesça, puis jeta un regard perdu en direction de Harry que Pompom emmenait dans la pièce qu'elle avait aménagée en bloc opératoire. Il s'assit sur le lit le plus proche et se prit la tête dans les mains tant l'angoisse le tenaillait en commençant à imaginer le pire quand il sentit une main réconfortante se poser sur son épaule.

- Ne vous en faites pas Albus, Potter est entre de bonnes mains… et puis il a survécu à bien pire…

- Cela reste à voir, Severus… lâcha finalement le vieil homme.

A ce moment-là, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée sur une Minerva McGonagall à bout de souffle.

- Albus… Merlin soit loué, vous êtes ici ! Je me suis inquiétée lorsque je ne vous ai pas vu dans vos appartements à cette heure-ci… D'autant plus quand je n'ai pas trouvé Severus…

Elle s'arrêta, stupéfaite par la posture des deux hommes : la main du maître des potions posée en un geste filial sur l'épaule de son mentor qui arborait un faciès étrangement pâle et las. C'est vrai qu'avec ce visage-là, on aurait pu facilement le prendre pour le père – voire le grand-père – de l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Semblant enfin retrouver le sens de la parole, le professeur de métamorphose réussit à articuler :

- Albus… Qu'il y a-t-il ? Poppy vous aurait-elle annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle concernant votre santé ?

- Non Minerva, ce n'est pas mon état de santé qui est le centre de mes préoccupations mais plutôt celui de Harry… lui annonça Dumbledore en levant vers elle un regard empli d'une tristesse sincère.

La directrice de Gryffondor ouvrit alors des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et observa alternativement ses deux collègues.

- Que voulez-vous dire Albus ? Et où est donc Harry Potter ?

Cette fois-ci ce fut le professeur Rogue qui prit la parole :

- Minerva, veuillez tout d'abord laisser votre sensiblerie gryffondorienne de côté pour ce que j'ai à vous annoncer… Le jeune Potter est en ce moment même au bloc opératoire avec Poppy. Il a été brutalisé par son oncle et son état est plus que préoccupant.

Le professeur McGonagall vacilla sous le coup de la nouvelle et Rogue dut la retenir par le bras pour éviter qu'elle tombe.

- Ce n'est pas possible…

- Hélas Minerva, ceci est la triste vérité, confirma faiblement le directeur de Poudlard.

- Que pouvons-nous faire ? s'enquit alors la sorcière aux lunettes carrées.

- Rien à part attendre, répondit Severus d'un ton neutre. Mais Poppy est parfaitement compétente et nous l'a démontré à plus d'un titre, ajouta-t-il plus doucement à l'adresse de la sorcière.

Voilà qui n'était pas banal, c'était le directeur de Serpentard, le cauchemar des élèves de Poudlard, qui essayait d'apaiser les inquiétudes de ses deux collègues Gryffondor… De par ses compétences en Médicomagie, il avait parfaitement compris l'état critique dans lequel se trouvait le jeune homme et ruminer de mauvaises pensées n'aidait en rien.

Ils restèrent alors tous les trois à l'infirmerie attendant que Pompom vienne leur donner des nouvelles, Dumbledore assis sur le lit, McGonagall faisant les cents pas, serrant dans ses mains un mouchoir écossais et Rogue assis dans un fauteuil non loin des deux autres, juste au cas où. Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque la Médicomage sortit enfin du bloc opératoire, elle était seule et une expression désolée et exténuée se reflétait sur son visage alors qu'elle retirait ses gants en latex maculés de sang. Dès qu'il la vit, le maître des potions se leva, lui et ses deux collègues tournèrent leurs yeux vers elle et la directrice-adjointe serra plus fermement encore son mouchoir.

- Pompom comment va-t-il ? demanda Albus en se levant à son tour, sa voix tremblait d'émotion.

Mme Pomfresh ferma brièvement les yeux tout en prenant une grande inspiration

- Nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu, mais son état reste toujours préoccupant. Ses blessures internes auraient pu être irréversibles et pour stopper l'hémorragie nous avons dû procéder à une ablation de la rate. D'autre part, nous avons diagnostiqué un enfoncement de la cage thoracique qui a causé des fractures au niveau des côtes flottantes et provoqué une compression du poumon droit. Nous avons consolidé la fracture ouverte au bras gauche par une broche qui devra être retirée par une autre intervention au cours des prochains mois. Mr Potter devra donc éviter le Quidditch cette année. En outre, étant donné son état nous ne pouvions utiliser la magie pour ressouder ses os, nous avons donc plâtré sa jambe droite qui était brisée, ceci étant l'affaire de quelques semaines.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, à ce moment-là, il faisait définitivement le double de son âge.

- Pouvons-nous le voir ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Oui, mais pas très longtemps, il est inconscient et encore sous anesthésie.

Les trois professeurs la suivirent alors au chevet du jeune homme. Le directeur et son adjointe hoquetèrent de stupeur en voyant les nombreux tuyaux reliant l'adolescent à toutes sortes de machines issues de la technologie moldue et il y avait d'autres tuyaux qui étaient reliés à des poches.

- Mais il va aller bien maintenant, n'est-ce pas Poppy ? demanda fébrilement Minerva McGonagall, tandis qu'une larme ruisselait sur une de ses joues.

La Médicomage baissa les yeux un instant avant de répondre :

- Comme je l'ai dit son état reste préoccupant. Il est actuellement sous perfusion d'anticoagulants pour éviter tout phénomène thrombo-embolique et ce, jusqu'à ce que son taux de plaquettes redevienne normal. D'autre part pour éviter tout risque de septicémie dû à la splénectomie, c'est-à-dire l'ablation de sa rate, nous lui administrons également des antibiotiques et nous lui avons fait un vaccin anti-pneumocoque à titre préventif.

Rogue acquiesça subrepticement, et renchérit de sa voix soyeuse, en voyant l'air consterné de sa collègue de Gryffondor.

- C'est le traitement conventionnel Minerva, Poppy fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour le soigner mais le Souaffle est aussi dans son camp.

McGonagall le fixa intensément avant de finalement détourner son regard de celui encre de Chine de son collègue.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? l'interrogea-t-elle finalement.

- Ce que je veux dire, Minerva, c'est que si Potter veut conserver son surnom de « Survivant », il va falloir aussi qu'il y mette du sien, qu'il ait la volonté de vivre, tout simplement.

_A suivre..._


	3. Compatibilité magique ?

Tout d'abord je tenais à remercier très sincèrement les personnes qui lisent cette fic et/ou laissent des reviews. En particulier **isabellelp**, **mela12**, **onarluca**, **Kelidril**, **Lothy**, **Lotis et Lola**, **mariL**, **jenni944**, **zaika**, **asuka snape**, **adenoide**, **Touraz**, **lyly**, **Zelda-sama**, **Little.Luna**, **lilou**, **Gally**, **celliawelling**, **petite grenouille** et **Dalou28**, encore merci et gros bisous !

Maintenant place au 3e chapitre en espérant que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire ! Bonne lecture !

**Compatibilité magique ? **

Le directeur s'approcha de l'adolescent et lui prit délicatement sa main droite qu'il pressa dans la sienne.

- Allez Harry, accroche-toi mon garçon…

Lui et McGonagall tressaillirent en entendant un _bip, bip_ venir d'une des machines moldues à laquelle l'adolescent était branché et ils regardèrent successivement la Médicomage et le maître des potions qui prit aussitôt la parole :

- Il est inutile de vous alarmer, cette machine indique simplement le rythme cardiaque du patient, ainsi que l'état de son cerveau. Tant qu'elle continue à émettre ce bruit régulier tout est normal.

Mme Pomfresh acquiesça simplement. Puis le vieil homme remarqua que le jeune sorcier était relié à d'autres poches.

- Pompom ? demanda-t-il faiblement en désignant les poches du regard.

- J'allais y venir Albus, répondit alors l'infirmière. Elles contiennent une solution qui agit comme du O négatif moldu... Le sang qu'il a perdu l'a grandement affaibli ainsi que sa puissance magique. Ce sérum permet de stabiliser son état de santé. Mais pour qu'il récupère pleinement sa puissance magique, nous devons lui transfuser du sang sorcier. Cependant comme vous le savez sans doute déjà, pour transfuser du sang sorcier, le groupe sanguin n'est pas suffisant, il faut également qu'il y ait compatibilité magique, ce qui se trouve dans la famille plus ou moins proche, pourvu que ce soit des sorciers. Evidemment la situation de Mr Potter rend cette recherche difficile, même s'il est receveur universel. Il nous reste donc à faire confiance au hasard pour découvrir une éventuelle parenté éloignée en cherchant dans les familles sorcières ayant au moins un membre de sang-pur. Mais le temps nous est compté, si nous n'agissons pas rapidement, il pourrait ne jamais récupérer sa pleine puissance ou pire, devenir Cracmol.

Dumbledore encore sous le choc réussit néanmoins à trouver ses mots :

- Severus rendez-vous au plus vite au Square Grimmaurd, avertissez les membres de l'Ordre, et faîtes en sorte que les volontaires se présentent au plus vite ici-même.

Le maître des potions, qui était resté impassible durant le discours de Mme Pomfresh, acquiesça et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Se retournant vers l'infirmière, le directeur ajouta :

- Pompom, pendant ce temps vous commencerez à prélever mon sang. Il faut tenter le tout pour le tout.

Le professeur de Métamorphose était effarée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle se reprit néanmoins et déclara :

- Quant à moi, je vais aller prévenir les enseignants présents et vous ferez de même avec mon sang lorsque je reviendrai.

Et elle sortit à son tour.

Lorsqu'il arriva au Quartier Général de l'Ordre, le professeur Rogue convoqua les membres en urgence et leur expliqua la situation. Un brouhaha indigné s'éleva à l'encontre de l'oncle de Harry lorsqu'il eu achevé son résumé des événements. Tout le monde voulait s'occuper du cas Dursley, et pas par des méthodes douces !

- Oh, ce Moldu, quand je vais le croiser, il va entendre parler du pays ! s'écria Molly Weasley, rouge de colère et d'inquiétude pour Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Savait-Pas-S'il-Allait-Survivre-A-Nouveau.

- Allons, ma chérie calme-toi, t'énerver n'aidera en rien ce pauvre Harry, tenta le chef du clan Weasley.

- Non, mais tu te rends compte Arthur, oser s'en prendre à ce pauvre petit !

Puis, elle se tourna vers le maître des potions :

- Il est bien entendu, Severus, que nous allons à Poudlard. Si notre sang peut être utile en quoi que ce soit…

Arthur acquiesça et plusieurs sorciers hochèrent la tête, parmi eux se trouvaient : Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Maugrey Fol Œil, Mondingus Fletcher, etc…

Le professeur Rogue examina le groupe. Peut-être y avait-il parmi eux quelqu'un ayant un quelconque lien de parenté avec James Potter ? Avec un peu de chance…

- Bien, dit-il plus fort afin de bien se faire entendre dans le cahot qu'avait provoqué sa révélation, vous passerez dans la cheminée un par un. Une fois là-bas, je vous conduirai dans l'antre de Mme Pomfresh. Oh, et encore une dernière précision : avant de partir, vous allez tous être mis sous Fidelitas, afin d'être bien certain que la nouvelle ne se répande pas comme une traînée de poudre.

Il prononça cette dernière phrase avec un regard appuyé sur Mondingus qui haussa les épaules. Après avoir effectué le sortilège sur l'ensemble des membres présents, le maître des potions se plaça dans l'âtre et disparut dans les flammes. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre…

Une fois que tout le monde fut arrivé à destination, Severus les conduisit rapidement à l'infirmerie où Minerva avait déjà rassemblé les autres enseignants dans une pièce aménagée par Poppy qui avait déjà commencé à effectuer les prélèvements. Remus Lupin et Rubeus Hagrid étaient là aussi. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aider le garçon avec leur sang, mais ils voulaient absolument être aux côtés du jeune homme.

L'infirmière finissait son prélèvement sanguin sur le professeur Chourave, lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers l'individu qui ouvrit timidement la porte après que Mme Pomfresh lui eut dit d'entrer. C'était le concierge, Mr Rusard. Il regarda l'assemblée avec un peu d'embarras et baissa la tête.

- Euh… J'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un ici avait besoin de sang rapidement… Alors je suis venu donner le mien… Si cela peut l'aider…

La plupart des personnes présentes regardèrent l'homme avec des yeux ronds. Il était Cracmol. En quoi son sang pouvait-il aider Harry ? Aussi avant que l'un d'eux n'en fasse la remarque, la Médicomage décida d'intervenir :

- Bien sûr, Argus… Toute aide est la bienvenue ! Installez-vous, je vous en prie.

Elle ne voulait pas peiner le concierge alors qu'il faisait montre d'un peu d'humanité pour une fois. Ce que comprirent également Dumbledore, le professeur McGonagall, Lupin mais aussi le maître des potions qui acquiesça subrepticement. Lorsqu'elle en eut terminé avec lui, le concierge retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Alors, elle s'occupa du reste des volontaires. C'était le tour de Maugrey Fol Œil, celui-ci regardait avec méfiance, de son œil magique, la fine seringue qui se rapprochait de son bras. Puis, il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner plus de contenance.

- Les piqûres… J'ai toujours eu horreur des piqûres, lâcha soudainement le vieil Auror. Mais bon, je le fais pour le gamin…

La Médicomage le regarda, l'air entendu :

- Allons Alastor, un grand gaillard comme vous qui avez affronté tant de dangers. Après tout cela une _toute _petite piqûre n'est rien… Voilà, c'est fini ! Vous voyez que cela n'était pas si terrible que cela.

Pendant ce temps-là, Mr Weasley et sa femme qui étaient déjà passés se tenaient au chevet de Harry Potter. Molly essayait désespérément de retenir ses larmes quand elle prit la main valide du jeune homme toujours inconscient :

- Courage, mon garçon ! Tu es fort, je le sais et tu es capable de t'en sortir… Nous sommes tous avec toi, Harry et nous t'aimons de tout notre cœur…

Elle espérait que ses paroles provoqueraient une quelconque réaction du garçon, lui assurant qu'il l'avait entendue, mais il n'en fut rien et seul le _bip, bip_ régulier de la machine moldue lui répondit. S'en fut trop pour la pauvre femme qui éclata en sanglots contre l'épaule de son mari. Celui-ci la prit tendrement dans ses bras, il se tourna vers le jeune homme pâle étendu sur le lit, tout essayant de contenir les tremblements de sa voix du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Tu as encore tant de choses à vivre, Harry. Et tu vas les vivre, j'en suis persuadé…

Puis, Arthur sortit de la chambre, serrant toujours une Molly en larmes contre lui.

Dans l'autre pièce, Poppy Pomfresh avait presque achevé sa tâche, lorsqu'elle se retourna vers le directeur de Serpentard qui était en train de lire, installé dans un fauteuil non loin d'elle.

- Severus, pourriez-vous me faire un prélèvement, lorsque j'en aurais terminé avec ces deux-là, lui demanda-t-elle en désignant successivement Mondingus Fletcher et Elphias Doge.

Le maître des potions referma son livre et esquissa un bref sourire avant de répondre :

- Je serai, bien entendu, plus que ravi de devoir vous piquer, Poppy mais seulement une fois que vous aurez pris un échantillon de mon sang.

L'infirmière le fixa un moment incrédule, comme le reste des personnes présentes dans la salle. Aucun des volontaires présents ne s'attendait à un tel geste de la part de l'homme en noir. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il releva la manche de son bras gauche que tous purent constater qu'il était parfaitement sérieux. La Médicomage s'occupa alors des deux autres membres de l'Ordre avant de s'avancer vers le professeur Rogue. Tout en évitant soigneusement de regarder la Marque des Ténèbres, elle désinfecta soigneusement le creux de son bras avant de saisir une seringue stérile.

- Cela risque de piquer un peu, lui précisa-t-elle alors.

Il eut un petit rire et répliqua ironiquement tout en désigna sa Marque des yeux :

- Si je peux supporter ça, je crois qu'une simple piqûre ne devrait pas me poser de problème.

Il sentit à peine la fine aiguille pénétrer dans sa chair et regarda son sang remplir plusieurs petits flacons. C'était vraiment une étrange sensation. Puis il procéda de même et tout aussi délicatement avec Mme Pomfresh. Ensuite il étiqueta les flacons avant de les poser avec autres. Puis il porta à nouveau ses deux prunelles sombres sur l'infirmière.

- Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à attendre les résultats, répondit-elle à sa question muette, cela devrait prendre entre deux et cinq jours.

Il hocha rapidement la tête, la laissant à son travail et se dirigea vers la pièce où était le jeune Gryffondor. Il resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, regardant les autres volontaires s'avancer tour à tour vers l'adolescent et repartir la mine désolée. Lorsque Tonks s'avança avec Shacklebolt qui avait passé un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, plus pour s'assurer qu'elle ne touche à rien qu'autre chose, s'en fut trop pour lui.

- Oh pour l'amour de Merlin, vous ne croyez pas que c'est un peu tôt pour la veillée funéraire ? Si on lui laissait au moins une chance de s'en tirer au lieu de l'enterrer avant l'heure ! Maintenant, veuillez tous sortir, j'ai un tour de garde à commencer !

Et sur ce, il prit un chaise et s'assit aux côtés du Garçon-Qui-Allait-Peut-Etre-Survivre. Les autres sortirent de la pièce et le professeur Dumbledore se retourna une dernière fois vers son maître des potions, le regardant par dessus ses lunettes en demie-lune :

- Severus, si vous voulez je peux…

- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, Albus, l'interrompit son ténébreux collègue. Je m'en charge, et vous avez besoin de repos.

Sa voix était sans appel, le vieil homme hocha la tête pensivement avant de sortir à son tour.

Lorsqu'il fut seul avec le Gryffondor, Severus soupira et approcha sa chaise du lit.

- Bien Potter, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, vous allez me prouvez une fois de plus que j'ai raison… Vous n'avez jamais choisi la facilité, alors ce n'est pas maintenant que vous allez commencer ! Et puis ça ne serait pas une attitude digne d'un Gryffondor de fuir devant l'obstacle. Vous n'avez pas affronter tant de dangers et enfreint tant de règles pour que tout cela soit réduit à néant par un sombre imbécile Moldu !

Puis Severus repensa à ce qu'il venait de faire : donner son sang pour éventuellement sauver Harry Potter le fils de James Potter, l'homme qu'il continuait de haïr même si ce dernier était mort ! Il ne regrettait pas son geste, au contraire, mais songer qu'il puisse avoir une éventuelle parenté aussi éloignée soit-elle avec Potter Senior lui était toujours aussi insupportable. Au moins les tests seraient clairs sur ce point et confirmerait ce qu'il savait déjà : à savoir qu'il n'avait strictement RIEN à voir avec cette famille. Oui, les tests le démontreraient, il n'y avait donc plus qu'à attendre. Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il se plongea dans son livre, restant toujours au chevet du blessé…

_A suivre..._


	4. Visites pour le moins inattendues

Je remercie très chaleureusement les personnes qui lisent cette fic et/ou laissent des reviews parmi lesquelles : **Isabellelp**, **NEPHERIA**, **Snapye**, **salma snape**, **Lotis et Lola**, **celiawelling**, **lyly**, **onarluca**, **zaika**, **jenni944**, **petite grenouille**, **mariL**, **Elentari Elbereth**, **Dalou28** et **caromadden**. Merci beaucoup et gros bisous !

Désolée que la suite se soit fait un peu attendre, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit. En tout cas j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira !

Maintenant place au chapitre…

**Chapitre 4 : Visites pour le moins inattendues…**

Loin de l'agitation qui régnait à Poudlard, Pétunia Dursley, à Privet Drive, n'en était pas moins inquiète. Une fois les deux hommes partis avec son neveu, elle était restée là à se ronger les sangs et à culpabiliser de n'avoir rien vu venir. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle aurait dû se douter de ce qui allait se passer, elle aurait dû l'en empêcher mais, encore une fois, elle n'avait rien pu faire ! Tout cela à cause du crétin qui lui servait de mari et sa fichue manie de taper d'abord et discuter ensuite ! Bon, Dudley allait bien, c'était déjà ça de réglé. Mais Harry, comment allait-il lui ? Est-ce qu'il allait survivre aux coups qu'il avait reçu ? Heureusement que Dumbledore et l'autre homme étaient arrivés aussi vite ! Maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'attendre qu'ils lui donnent des nouvelles du jeune homme. Après encore quelques heures d'inquiétude et d'interrogations, elle finit quand même par tomber d'épuisement sur le canapé. Quand elle se réveilla, des heures plus tard, elle espéra que tout cela n'avait été qu'un horrible cauchemar, mais la tache de sang contre le mur dans le couloir lui confirma ce qu'elle redoutait tant. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire qu'à attendre. Que cela était long ! Pour se calmer un peu, elle décida d'aller rendre visite à Dudley à l'hôpital et, avec un peu de chance, elle ne croiserait pas son mari. Dans l'état d'anxiété où elle était par sa faute, elle se sentait capable de tout ! Elle commanda un taxi, alla prendre une longue douche, puis s'habilla et sortit finalement de la maison, ayant préalablement laisser un mot sur la porte et devant la cheminée au cas où on essaierait de la joindre au sujet de son neveu. Elle ne resta que deux heures, Dudley étant encore assommé par l'anesthésie. Elle rentra donc chez elle, espérant avoir des nouvelles de Harry, mais toujours rien… Elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça… Il fallait absolument qu'elle s'occupe, qu'elle trouve quelque chose à faire !

_Les affaires de Harry !_

Il était clair qu'il ne reviendrait pas finir l'été là, alors autant lui préparer ses affaires, en espérant qu'il pourrait s'en servir… Pétunia se raccrochait à cette pensée pour ne pas s'effondrer. Elle monta les escaliers et pénétra dans la chambre de l'adolescent. Cette dernière était dans le même état qu'elle l'avait laissée après avoir envoyé Hedwige à Poudlard : le lit défait mais le reste de la pièce était parfaitement rangé. Elle s'approcha du bureau et remarqua la pile de lettres qui devaient venir de ses amis, certaines n'étaient même pas ouvertes. Le pauvre garçon avait traversé tant d'épreuves et elle n'avait même pas été là pour lui ! Mais quelle sorte de tante était-elle donc ! Elle se jura alors que si Harry s'en sortait, elle serait toujours là pour lui. Puis elle se dirigea vers la penderie et en sortit la malle de l'adolescent. Alors qu'elle commençait à la remplir de vêtements, la sonnette retentit. Elle descendit les escaliers et alla ouvrir.

Severus Rogue se tenait devant la porte du 4, Privet Drive. Après l'avoir relevé de sa garde et lui avoir laissé quelques heures de repos, Dumbledore avait demandé à son sombre collègue d'aller chercher les affaires du jeune homme et aussi d'avertir sa tante de son état de santé. Le maître des potions n'avait pas protesté, et mais avait suggéré à Dumbledore de désactiver le système d'anti-transplanage de Poudlard arguant le fait que passer par la cheminée était quelque peu sans gêne. Le directeur avait obtempéré et l'homme en noir avait alors transplané dans un endroit discret à proximité de la maison moldue. Il faisait à présent face à la tante de l'hypothétique Survivant. Le visage de cette dernière exprimait une lueur d'espoir teintée d'une certaine appréhension.

- Ravie de vous revoir Monsieur, mais entrez je vous en prie…

Elle se poussa sur le côté et le directeur de Serpentard pénétra dans la maison, les pans de sa robe noire tourbillonnant derrière lui. Il la suivit au salon et la fixa de ses deux puits sans fond.

- Les circonstances de ma dernière visite ne m'ont guère permis de me présenter. Je suis Severus Rogue, maître des potions et également directeur de la maison Serpentard à Poudlard. Je suis venu vous donner des nouvelles de l'état de santé de votre neveu et aussi prendre ses affaires.

Pétunia hocha la tête et Severus lui expliqua la situation en détail. Lorsqu'il eut terminé la femme devant lui était livide.

- Mais… Dudley ou moi… on aurait pu… étant de la même famille…

Rogue secoua la tête négativement.

- Non, Mme Dursley, car vous et votre fils êtes des Moldus même si vous avez des gènes magiques en vous, ils sont latents et pour que la transfusion fonctionne il faut que les gènes sorciers soit actifs, autrement dit que le donneur soit sorcier et d'un certain degré de parenté avec le receveur.

Pétunia opina.

- Je comprends mais…

- Mais ?

Rogue posa son regard encre de Chine sur la femme qui se tenait devant lui, mais celle-ci ne remarqua pas qu'il attendait le reste de sa phrase. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague comme si elle essayait de se remémorer quelque chose.

- Euh… non… Rien…

- Bien, maintenant que ceci est réglé pourrais-je prendre les affaires de votre neveu ?

La tante de Harry ne put qu'acquiescer nerveusement et l'invita à monter au premier.

- Justement, j'avais commencé à les préparer…

Une fois arrivés dans la chambre, ils s'occupèrent des affaires du garçon : Pétunia se chargeant de ses vêtements et Severus de ses affaires scolaires. Ils y étaient depuis un bon quart d'heure lorsqu'un autre coup de sonnette se fit entendre.

- Je me demande qui ça peut bien être, réfléchit tout haut Mme Dursley.

Le professeur Rogue leva les yeux vers elle et lui dit de sa voix soyeuse tandis que la sonnette retentissait à nouveau :

- Peut-être devriez-vous aller voir… Pendant ce temps je continuerai de ranger les affaires personnelles de Mr Potter.

Mme Dursley acquiesça rapidement avant de sortir de la pièce. Arrivé en bas des escaliers, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée tout en remettant de l'ordre dans sa coiffure. Elle ouvrit la porte et écarquilla les yeux devant la personne qui se tenait devant elle : une énorme femme outrageusement blonde devant avoir la trentaine et qui était vêtue d'une façon pour le moins vulgaire : un bustier en skaï violet et une jupe noire que Pétunia ne pouvait que qualifier d'indécente étant donné le peu qu'elle dissimulait de l'intimité de sa propriétaire. A cela il fallait ajouter : des talons aiguilles incroyablement hauts, des bas-résilles noirs, un gloss d'un rose indescriptible, une poitrine plus qu'opulente, un sac à main doré ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes de soleil qui masquait ses yeux et vous obtenez le type même de la grue ou de la greluche au choix. L'inconnue baissa doucement ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez tout en dévisageant d'un œil critique Pétunia Dursley qui haussa un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction. La blonde finit par retirer ses lunettes, ses yeux jaugeant toujours la personne se trouvant face à elle. Ce fut elle qui parla la première.

- Eh bien, franchement je vois vraiment pas ce qu'il vous trouve !

La tante de Harry la regarda l'air incrédule avant de miraculeusement retrouver le sens de la parole :

- Excusez-moi… Mais qui êtes-vous ?

Un étrange sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la femme qui se tenait devant elle.

- Je me nomme Kimberley Clarwood, mais votre mari m'appelle Kimy, dit-elle d'une voix traînante.

- Vous connaissez Vernon ? parvint à articuler Pétunia tout en s'écartant pour la laisser passer. Vous travaillez avec lui ? Vous êtes une de ses collaboratrices ?

Le rictus sardonique de « Kimy » s'étira encore un peu plus alors qu'elle pénétrait dans le salon jaugeant le tout d'un œil sévère.

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

La propriétaire des lieux esquissa un timide sourire avant de lâcher un poli mais néanmoins faux :

- Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer.

- Non je ne crois pas, répondit du tac au tac la blonde. Pas quand vous saurez ce qui m'amène ici.

- Alors éclairez ma lanterne.

Pétunia commençait à être agacée par cette espèce de poule qui prenait ses aises comme si elle était chez elle. Cette réflexion venait s'ajouter à la très longue liste de récriminations qu'elle avait déjà à l'encontre de son balourd de mari. Non mais comment osait-il fréquenter cette espèce de grue aguicheuse ? Elle allait vite en terminer avec cette intruse et retournerait aider le professeur Rogue.

- Comme vous voudrez, répondit Kimberley qui s'était installée dans le canapé les jambes croisées. Mais je vous préviens ce que vais vous dire risque de ne pas vous plaire…

- Venez-en au fait ! cria la maîtresse de maison qui commençait à perdre patience.

- Voilà depuis plusieurs mois déjà j'entretiens une relation avec votre mari. Nous souhaiterions officialiser la chose mais vous êtes de trop. Et comme il n'aura pas le cran de vous le dire lui-même, c'est moi qui viens faire le ménage !

Pétunia pâlit dangereusement alors que son esprit assimilait la nouvelle. Vernon l'avait… trompée ? Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Mais…

Avant qu'elle ne puisse poursuivre plus loin ses réflexions, la blonde reprit de sa voix traînante :

- Vous aviez dû remarquer ses rendez-vous qui n'en finissaient pas soit-disant pour le travail, n'est-ce pas ? Non, ne me dites pas que vous avez été assez naïve pour croire des prétextes aussi pitoyables ! Enfin, au moins maintenant, je vous ai ouvert les yeux.

Oui, Pétunia venait effectivement d'ouvrir les yeux sur le simulacre de vie commune qu'était devenu son mariage avec Vernon Dursley. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ? Mais il n'avait AUCUN droit de la bafouer de la sorte ! Et surtout pas avec cette espèce de poupée gonflable !

- SORTEZ ! hurla-t-elle à l'adresse de la bonne femme. SORTEZ D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Voyant que l'intruse n'obtempérait pas, la maîtresse de maison sortit de la pièce pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard, son balai-brosse dans les mains. Elle le tenait comme une hache, la brosse vers le haut et s'en servait pour menacer l'autre grue qui perdit de sa superbe et se releva prestement du canapé.

- Calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît… Posez ce balai ! Sil vous plaît… posez ce balai !

- FERMEZ-LA ET DEBARRASSEZ-MOI LE PLANCHER ! s'écria tante Pétunia menaçant toujours l'autre de son « arme ».

Severus était toujours à l'étage lorsque les éclats de voix de Mme Dursley lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Il sortit alors de la chambre du jeune homme et observa la scène du haut des escaliers, prêt à intervenir si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Mais apparemment la propriétaire des lieux n'avait pour l'instant aucunement besoin de son aide. C'est qu'elle avait l'air de parfaitement maîtriser l'art du balai, du moins pas dans son usage le plus courant pour les Moldus. Le maître des potions reporta alors son attention sur la cible de Mme Dursley. Un frisson de dégoût le parcourut à la vision de la femme qui était en équilibre précaire sur ses talons aiguilles et qui reculait vers la sortie tout en essayant vainement d'éviter le balai-brosse. C'est vrai qu'exception faite de la couleur de cheveux et de la tenue pour le moins aguicheuse, cette monstrueuse créature – il n'arrivait définitivement pas à trouver d'autres qualificatifs – aurait parfaitement pu être le clone d'Ombrage ou encore et pire peut-être sa sœur…

- ALLEZ OUSTE ! DEHORS ET PLUS VITE QUE CA ! vociféra Pétunia.

La volumineuse blonde atteignit enfin le seuil de la porte et l'ouvrit précipitamment. Elle voulut courir hors de la maison afin de se mettre hors de portée de la femme au visage chevalin qui la menaçait de son balai mais elle avait vraisemblablement oublié sa tenue vestimentaire et surtout ses chaussures… C'est ainsi qu'au moment de prendre ses jambes à son cou, son talon ripa sur le béton et elle atterrit sur le bitume les quatre fers en l'air. Elle se releva sans la moindre grâce, redescendant sa jupe et massant son postérieur endolori, tandis que Pétunia se tenait sur le perron, le balai toujours à la main. Elle fit mine de descendre et aussitôt « Kimy » porta la main à ses talons aiguilles qu'elle enleva aussi rapide que l'éclair et partit de Privet Drive, pieds nus, les chaussures toujours à la main, courant comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses.

- ET QUE JE NE VOUS REVOIE PLUS JAMAIS, SINON CE N'EST PAS UN BALAI QUE JE PRENDRAI LA PROCHAINE FOIS ! lui lança, une dernière fois, l'épouse bafouée avant de se retourner et de rentrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, de rage, elle claqua violemment la porte contre laquelle elle s'appuya le temps de reprendre son calme.

Severus, toujours en haut des escaliers, jugea préférable de retourner dans la chambre du Gryffondor. Il entendit Pétunia qui montait à son tour.

- Je n'en reviens pas qu'il ait osé me faire ça !

Le maître des potions qui avait fini de faire la malle de Harry, leva les yeux vers la maîtresse de maison. Manifestement, la visite de la baleine blonde l'avait vivement ébranlée et, par politesse, il se devait de lui demander si tout allait bien, même si au fond de lui c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

- Un problème, Mme Dursley ?

- EVANS ! MME EVANS ! NE PRONONCEZ PLUS JAMAIS CE NOM DEVANT MOI, EST-CE CLAIR ? lui rétorqua Pétunia la colère embrasant son regard. Un problème ? Oui, si vous voulez tout savoir, il y a un problème ! Un problème qui s'appelle Vernon ! Voilà qui répond à votre question, vous êtes satisfait ?

Le maître des potions se contenta d'afficher une expression neutre, après tout ce n'était qu'une Moldue qui avait les nerfs à vif en ce moment. Elle parut se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et, surtout, à qui. Aussitôt elle baissa la tête en signe de repentance.

- Veuillez me pardonner, Monsieur Rogue, vous n'y êtes pour rien… Au contraire même, vous faîtes tout ce que vous pouvez pour sauver mon neveu.

A la pensée que c'était son mari qui était à l'origine de l'état du garçon, la colère l'envahit à nouveau.

- Non mais comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ? Me tromper avec cette… « chose » alors que je lui ai tout sacrifié ! Tout ! Mon travail, mes amies et le plus important… ma famille. Il va me le payer ! Ah ça je vous assure qu'il va le payer au centuple ! En attendant, je ne resterai pas un instant de plus dans cette maison ! Je fais ma valise, celle de mon fils et je m'en vais ! C'est décidé, je demande le divorce !

Au moment où elle se dirigeait vers le placard le plus proche, les mots du professeur Rogue la retinrent.

- Si je puis me permettre Mme Dur… Evans, où comptez-vous aller ? Il faut que le directeur de Poudlard puisse vous joindre à propos de votre neveu.

- Je… eh bien…

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait véritablement nulle part où aller, elle avait coupé les ponts avec tout ceux qui auraient pu lui offrir un refuge.

- L'hôtel, dit-elle dans un murmure. J'irai à l'hôtel.

Le directeur de Serpentard darda ses prunelles obsidiennes sur la tutrice du presque-Survivant. Dans son état, l'hôtel n'était pas très recommandé, pas si elle voulait la garde de son fils. Et rien qu'à imaginer la tête que ferait l'énergumène qu'elle avait épousé, cela le conforta dans sa décision.

- Je ne pense pas que l'hôtel soit une bonne option, en particulier pour l'obtention de la garde de votre fils, mais je pense que le professeur Dumbledore serait prêt à vous accueillir provisoirement à Poudlard. D'autre part, vous serez ainsi sur les lieux pour constater l'évolution de la situation de Mr Potter.

Il n'en revenait pas, il venait de proposer à la tante de Potter de venir à Poudlard ! A bien y réfléchir cela ne lui ferait pas de mal, si elle voulait, comme elle l'avait dit « rattraper les erreurs » qu'elle avait faites et cela pourrait aussi lui permettre de mieux comprendre le garçon en découvrant son univers, une fois qu'il serait rétabli bien sûr.

Pétunia le regarda avec les yeux ronds : elle à Poudlard ? Est-ce que c'était possible ?

- Je vous remercie de cette généreuse proposition et je l'accepte.

En même temps, elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Le maître des potions fit un bref signe de tête avant de reprendre la parole.

- Bien. Maintenant que ceci est réglé, il serait temps de nous occuper de vos bagages.

La future ex-Mme Dursley acquiesça et sortit deux valises du placard et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils. Rapidement, elle dut reconnaître qu'elle était débordée.

- Mais tout ne va pas rentrer là-dedans ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Pas avec la méthode moldue en effet, ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer le maître des potions tout en sortant sa baguette.

A la grande stupéfaction de la maîtresse de maison, d'un _Reducto_, il rétrécit les affaires du jeune homme et tout rentra dans la valise.

- Mais pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas fait tout à l'heure avec les affaires de Harry ? lui demanda-t-elle toujours aussi surprise.

- Parce qu'étant dans une maison moldue, j'ai jugé préférable d'utiliser la méthode moldue pour ne pas vous offusquer, répondit brièvement le ténébreux sorcier. Mais là comme vous voulez partir au plus vite, la méthode magique est ce qu'il y a de plus rapide.

Pétunia hocha la tête et Severus fit de même avec ses affaires tandis qu'elle rassemblait les vêtements de son futur ex-mari dans un sac poubelle. Puis le sorcier réduisit tous les bagages et les mit dans sa poche. C'est alors que le déclic de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre.

- Après une dure journée rien ne vaut un bon repas préparé par sa gentille petite femme ! s'exclama Vernon en pénétrant dans la demeure.

A l'étage, Pétunia s'était raidie et serrait les poings de colère contenue. En bas, l'énorme homme pénétrait dans la cuisine et constata avec ébahissement que le repas n'avait pas été préparé. Voulant en avoir le cœur net, il décida de monter à l'étage mais fut pris de vitesse puisque Pétunia se tenait déjà en bas des escaliers. Elle avait un regard étrange que Vernon ne lui connaissait pas.

- Tu n'as pas fait à dîner ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Non.

Il la regarda l'air incrédule.

- Comment ça, non ?

Elle le fusilla du regard et, à l'étage, Severus ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à la tempête que le gros moldu allait bientôt devoir essuyer.

- Tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même ! Je ne suis pas ta bonne ! Ou mieux encore, tu n'as qu'à demander à « Kimy » ! Quoique vu son accoutrement, elle est sûrement plus douée pour autre chose que le cuisine !

L'oncle Vernon secoua la tête en signe d'incompréhension.

- K… Kimy ? Que veux-tu dire ? J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre…

- NE FAIS PAS L'INNOCENT, VERNON ! ET ARRÊTE DE ME PRENDRE POUR UNE CRUCHE ! Depuis combien de temps, hein ? Depuis combien de temps me trompes-tu !

Son mari blêmit. Elle avait tout découvert. Mais comment ? Devinant sa question muette, Pétunia lui répondit, des éclairs de rage dans les yeux.

- Figure-toi que ta chère « Kimy » est venue et m'a ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'est devenu notre mariage !

- Mais enfin calme-toi, mon sucre d'orge, tenta-t-il. Elle ne signifie rien et…

BLAM ! Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la voir arriver, la gifle tout à fait méritée s'abattit sur sa figure.

- ARRÊTE DE TE FOUTRE DE MOI ! C'EST FINI, TU M'ENTENDS ? TOUT EST FINI ! JE M'EN VAIS !

Elle lui montra le sac poubelle qu'elle avait à la main.

- Et il est hors de question que tu restes ici ! Je refuse que cette… traînée vienne vivre dans cette maison !

Le visage de l'homme passa du blanc le plus prononcé au rouge le plus intense. Il se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle.

- Comment oses-tu me parler de la sorte ? éructa-t-il. Je suis chez moi ! Tu veux t'en aller, mais pour aller où ? Tu n'as nulle part où aller et tu le sais ! De toute manière je refuse que tu t'en ailles, tu m'entends, sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? lui rétorqua son épouse. Sinon tu vas me traiter de la même façon que Harry ? Non mais tu es vraiment pitoyable ! Comment ai-je pu seulement tomber amoureuse d'un homme comme toi ? Comment ai-je pu tout renier pour toi ? Tu me dégoûtes ! En tout cas une chose est sûre, c'est que tu n'auras plus cette influence néfaste sur Dudley !

Il se rapprocha encore d'elle, ses narines palpitaient de fureur et son énorme moustache frémissait.

- Je t'interdis d'emmener MON fils ! Et je t'interdis de partir !

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, il sentit quelque chose de dur appuyé contre sa gorge.

- Mr Dursley, si j'étais vous, j'y réfléchirai à deux fois, vous risqueriez de le regretter, lui dit une voix soyeuse.

Il tourna alors la tête et ses yeux porcins s'attardèrent sur un homme tout de noir vêtu qui le menaçait avec un morceau de bois.

- Vous êtes comme lui ! s'exclama Vernon. Comme cet anormal ! Comment osez-vous pénétrer chez moi, vous entendez ? SORTEZ !

L'homme le jaugea de ses prunelles obsidiennes avant de sourire sardoniquement.

- Et vous croyez qu'un Moldu comme vous peut m'intimider avec ce genre de menace ? Vous m'avez aucune idée de qui je suis, ni de ce que j'ai fait. Et si je vous le disais vos tripes ne le supporteraient pas.

Il ricana et, au regard qu'il lui jeta, le sang de l'oncle Vernon sembla se figer dans ses veines.

- Ce serait véritablement un plaisir de m'occuper de vous, continua Rogue, tenant toujours fermement sa baguette sur la gorge palpitante du plus gros Moldu qu'il avait jamais vu. Cependant, je ne voudrais pas priver votre femme de sa vengeance, c'est la moindre des choses, non ? Mais n'ayez crainte, une fois qu'elle en aura fini avec vous, mes collègues et moi-même nous assurerons que vous ayez le châtiment que vous méritez pour ce que vous avez fait à Mr Potter ! Faites-nous confiance, nous y veillerons très soigneusement. Oh, et encore une dernière chose, je suis peut-être anormal à vos yeux mais sachez que votre fils porte en lui des gènes sorciers latents et qu'il a donc plus de 50 de chance d'avoir un enfant sorcier… Bien entendu ces probabilités seront revues à la hausse si sa compagne s'avère être une sorcière…

Sur ce, il reporta son attention sur Pétunia.

- Nous devrions y aller maintenant Mme Evans.

Cette dernière secoua la tête à l'affirmative.

- Oui, dit-elle tenant toujours le sac poubelle. Simplement je me demandais si vous pouviez régler le problème de ses vêtements de façon disons… définitive.

Elle jeta alors le sac aux pieds de son futur ex-époux et le rictus du professeur Rogue s'accentua en voyant où elle voulait en venir. Il pointa sa baguette sur le sac plastique.

- _Incendio !_

Un jet de flammes sortit alors de la baguette et embrasa le sac. Vernon lança un regard noir à son épouse qui se contenta de rétorquer, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

- Tu n'auras qu'à demander à ta « Kimy » de t'en acheter d'autres ! Garde ton argent pour t'offrir les services d'un avocat !

Puis elle se retourna vers Severus.

- Maintenant c'est bon, nous pouvons y aller.

Et sur ce, ils sortirent de la maison laissant derrière eux un Vernon Dursley complètement sidéré. Arrivés dans un endroit assez discret, le maître des potions s'arrêta et fixa un instant la nouvelle Mme Evans.

- C'est vrai ce que vous avez tout à l'heure ? Concernant la descendance de Dudley ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça subrepticement.

- Wow, je… wow c'est incroyable…, balbutia-t-elle. Mais… comment allons-nous nous rendre à Poudlard ?

Elle avait une certaine lueur de crainte dans les yeux, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible.

Il répondit d'une voix neutre :

- Je vais nous transplaner à Pré-au-Lard et de là nous continuerons à pied. Cela vous convient-il ?

Il n'en revenait pas d'être aussi poli avec un des membres de la famille de Potter ! Peut-être était-ce parce que c'était une Evans ? Elle hocha la tête rapidement. Voyant cela, Severus posa sa main sur son bras et ils disparurent.

_A suivre…_


	5. annonce de l'auteur

**Petite annonce avant de continuer**

Non, fausse alerte ! Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais juste une annonce rapide : Etant donné que je déménage et après discussion avec mon opérateur téléphonique, je ne récupérerais l'accès internet que d'ici 3 semaines environ, désolée... Ce qui retardera d'autant plus la publication de mes chapitres, et je vous présente donc mes sincères excuses... Mais la qualité de ces derniers n'en sera que meilleure je pense... Dans la mesure du possible j'essaierai de poster depuis la fac !

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui lisent cette fic et vous promets de mettre une suite très prochainement !! Bisous à vous tous et toutes !!


	6. De l'émerveillement à la dure réalité

Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser sincèrement pour ce retard. C'est que c'est difficile de tout concilier : déménagement, opérateur téléphonique pas trop pressé de remettre Internet, boulot, études, etc…En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre me permettra de me faire pardonner même si j'espère que vous n'aurez pas envie de me tuer à la fin de ce chapitre car sinon pas de suite ! lol

Je remercie encore une fois très sincèrement les personnes qui lisent et/ou laissent des reviews, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur. Merci, bisous à vous tous et à très bientôt,

WolfieRickmaniac

**Chapitre 5 : De l'émerveillement… à la dure réalité. **

Lorsqu'ils apparurent dans l'aire de transplanage, Pétunia étouffa un cri d'émerveillement devant le paysage qu'elle avait sous les yeux : un charmant petit village niché dans les montagnes écossaises.

– C'est Pré-au-Lard, précisa alors le maître des potions qui se tenait non loin d'elle. Poudlard se trouve à peine à deux kilomètres. Aussi je suggère que nous nous mettions rapidement en route afin d'être arrivés au plus tôt.

_Et de préférence avant la nuit_, songea-t-il.

La tante de Potter acquiesça rapidement et suivit le ténébreux homme sur la route qui menait à la prestigieuse école de Magie et de Sorcellerie.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue du célèbre château, le professeur Rogue murmura quelque chose et passa les barrières magiques invisibles de l'école.

– Mais c'est…, balbutia Pétunia qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'est… wow…

– Oui, c'est Poudlard, termina Severus en se retournant vers elle. Normalement, il y a un sortilège repousse-Moldus qui fait que le château n'est visible que pour les membres de la communauté sorcière. Cependant les Moldus connaissant l'existence de notre monde peuvent tout de même le voir. Il faut bien que les parents de nos élèves puissent venir à la réunion annuelle tout de même.

Mme Evans hocha la tête pensivement.

– Il me semble que Lily a parlé de ce sort quand elle est revenue de sa première année d'étude. Mais je n'imaginais pas à quel point cela pouvait être aussi… beau. Je veux dire… le paysage est magnifique…

L'homme en noir se contenta de hausser les épaules puis il reprit sa route dans le parc de l'école suivi par la Moldue qui pressa le pas pour revenir à sa hauteur. Enfin, lorsqu'ils furent devant les immenses portes du château, Severus leva une main vers elles tout en prononçant une incantation dont Pétunia n'eût pas la moindre idée quant à sa signification mais qui fut apparemment efficace puisque les portes s'ouvrirent. Rogue entra sans la moindre hésitation puis il se retourna, n'entendant pas de bruit de pas derrière lui. En effet, la tante du Survivant était restée sur le seuil : elle était encore abasourdie de voir quelqu'un faire usage de la magie même si elle commençait à se faire à l'idée qu'elle existait. Elle secoua la tête, cela passerait avec le temps. Après tout quoi de plus normale dans une école de sorcellerie ? Aussi elle allait devoir dès à présent s'habituer à assister à des phénomènes qu'elle aurait auparavant qualifié de « bizarres »… Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle ne revint à la réalité que grâce au toussotement qu'émit le maître des potions.

– Elles ne vont pas rester ouvertes éternellement, lui fit-il remarquer.

Gênée, la future ex Mme Dursley acquiesça et le rejoignit rapidement. A peine se trouvèrent-ils dans le Hall que des pas provenant du grand escalier se firent entendre.

– Severus, vous voilà enfin de retour ! Je vous attendais plus tôt. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas utilisé la cheminée du 4, Privet Drive pour rentrer ? Cela aurait été plus rapide que de… Mme Dursley ?

– Voilà, Albus, vous savez désormais pourquoi je n'ai pas utilisé la poudre de cheminette pour revenir. Mme _Evans_ – il insista légèrement sur ce nom devant le directeur – se trouvant dans une situation assez, disons, particulière, j'ai pris la liberté de la conduire ici. Je vous expliquerai en plus en détail une fois que nous serons dans votre bureau.

La fin de la phrase avait été dite de manière à ce que le directeur soit le seul à l'entendre. Il hocha la tête.

– Oui, bien sûr, dit-il finalement. Mme Dur… Evans, nous nous revoyons plus vite que ce que je croyais – Pétunia le salua poliment et baissa la tête quelque peu gênée – mais je suis sûr que vous êtes impatiente de voir votre neveu. Notre concierge va vous conduire à son chevet. Quant à nous, Severus, il me semble que nous avons des choses à nous dire.

Il appela Rusard qui salua poliment la tante de l'hypothétique Survivant, puis il la laissa aux bons soins de ce dernier. Alors lui et le maître des potions prirent le chemin du bureau directorial. Là, le directeur de Poudlard se laissa lourdement tomber sur son fauteuil et proposa un siège au directeur de Serpentard qui s'assit à son tour et expliqua, dans le détail, la situation de Mme Evans à son supérieur qui l'observait gravement. Lorsqu'il eut fini son récit, le vieil homme dardait toujours ses prunelles d'un bleu pâle vers lui, sans un mot, plongé dans une intense réflexion. Enfin, après ce qui sembla être un très long moment à l'homme en noir, Albus Dumbledore prit finalement la parole.

– Vous avez bien fait, Severus… Peut-être que sa présence parmi nous accélèrera le rétablissement de Harry… S'il se rétablit bien sûr…

Devant tant de fatalisme, le professeur Rogue leva aux ciel des yeux excédés et lui rétorqua :

– Albus, ce qui est sûr en tout cas, c'est que cette attitude négative de votre part ne l'aidera certainement pas ! Maintenant, il me semble que nous devrions plutôt demander à un elfe de maison de s'occuper d'aménager des appartements pour Mme Evans et son fils qui nous rejoindra bientôt.

Le vieux sorcier se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement.

_Il est vraiment dépassé par les événements_, songea Severus. _Il faut impérativement que Potter aille mieux, sinon Albus n'y survivra pas…_

Après un long soupir, le directeur se leva péniblement et appela un elfe de maison. Ce fut Dobby qui apparut.

– Monsieur le directeur, salua poliment la créature. Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour vous Monsieur ?

– J'aimerai que tu ailles préparer des appartements pour la tante de Harry s'il te plait Dobby.

L'elfe hocha rapidement la tête et répondit :

– Oui, Monsieur tout ce que vous voudrez si cela peux aider le gentil Mr Potter, alors Dobby va le faire tout de suite !

Et sur ce, il disparut d'un claquement de doigts.

– Maintenant je pense que nous devrions nous rendre à l'infirmerie, suggéra le professeur Rogue.

Il avait l'impression que, depuis l'agression dont avait été victime Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu soit environ deux jours, il faisait office de directeur par intérim puisque même si Dumbledore et McGonagall étaient là, aucun des deux n'étaient vraiment en mesure de remplir les fonctions qu'il leur incombaient tellement ils étaient rongés par l'inquiétude alors que lui gardait la tête froide en toute circonstance en digne représentant de Serpentard qu'il était. Et le directeur de Poudlard hocha de nouveau la tête emboîtant le pas à Severus.

Arrivés à proximité de l'infirmerie, ils furent accueillis par Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin et Rubeus Hagrid qui faisaient les cents pas devant la porte. Ils les saluèrent et pénétrèrent dans la pièce immaculée.

Poppy changeait une des poches que l'adolescent recevait par perfusion. Assise à ses côtés, sa tante lui caressait doucement les cheveux d'une de ses dextres et tenait une des mains du presque-Survivant dans l'autre.

Le maître des potions et son supérieur s'approchèrent doucement et Severus put voir les fines perles aqueuses qui coulaient sur le visage de Pétunia.

– Mme Evans, son état est stable pour le moment… préoccupant mais stable. Et les résultats ne devraient plus tarder, n'est-ce pas Poppy ?

La Médicomage secoua la tête à l'affirmative.

– Oui Severus, d'ici quelques heures… Demain probablement… Donc vous devriez aller reprendre des forces et, quant à moi, je vais aller me remettre au travail.

Et sur ces mots Mme Pomfresh se dirigea dans une autre partie de l'infirmerie qu'elle avait aménagée spécialement pour faire les analyses.

Dumbledore soupira lourdement et Severus opina.

– Poppy a raison, fit-il. Nous devrions aller manger. Nous ne serons utile à rien si nous tombons d'inanition.

Pétunia essuya ses joues du revers de la main et se pencha pour embrasser tendrement son neveu sur le front avant de se lever et de rejoindre les deux sorciers qui l'attendaient près de la porte. Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie alors que le professeur Flitwick commençait son tour de garde au chevet de l'adolescent. Le couloir était maintenant désert aussi ils firent silencieusement le trajet jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Le repas se passa plutôt bien. Dumbledore lui présenta les membres présents du corps professoral qui l'accueillirent avec des sourires polis. Elle les salua en retour et ajouta à l'attention du directeur qu'elle était très touchée qu'il ait accepté de la recevoir mais qu'elle ne souhaitait pas s'imposer et qu'en conséquence dès le lendemain elle commencerait à éplucher les petites annonces et partirait dès qu'elle aurait trouvé un appartement. Ce à quoi le mage rétorqua qu'elle et son fils étaient les bienvenus et ce autant de temps que cela leur seraient nécessaire même une fois le divorce prononcé, et qu'il y avait bien assez de pièces dans le château pour tout le monde. Pétunia rougit embarrassée et remercia le directeur de cette très généreuse proposition.

– Excusez-moi d'intervenir ainsi dans la conversation, commença Minerva McGonagall en s'adressant à la tante de son élève, mais si j'ai bien compris vous divorcez ?

Mme Evans hocha la tête.

– Oui, c'est cela même et il en est grand temps je crois, Mme McGonagall.

– Minerva, je vous en prie appelez-moi Minerva.

– C'est entendu… Minerva, répondit l'ex-Mme Dursley. Et dans ce cas-là appelez-moi Pétunia.

La directrice-adjointe opina et continua son propos.

– Donc vous divorcez… Hum… Avez-vous déjà un avocat, Pétunia ?

Cette dernière secoua la tête de façon négative.

– Non pas encore… A vrai dire je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller en voir un avec tout ces évènements, mais j'irai dès que possible… Je ne veux pas faire traîner les choses en longueur mais j'entamerai la procédure quand Harry ira mieux… Pour l'instant je dois m'occuper de lui, être présente quand il se réveillera, car il se réveillera…

– Dans ce cas, je crois que je connais quelqu'un qui serait tout à fait indiqué pour votre « problème »… Il se trouve que Kenneth, mon fils cadet est avocat. Il exerce aussi bien dans le monde sorcier que dans le monde moldu et s'est spécialisé dans les affaires de divorce, plus précisément les cas d'adultère. Il défend toujours le parti victime, d'ailleurs je dois reconnaître qu'il est particulièrement doué puisqu'il n'a jamais perdu une affaire et à chaque fois il a obtenu tout ce que son client souhaitait. Et si vous voulez je pourrais vous le présenter.

Surprise de ce geste amical à son égard, la future divorcée fut particulièrement émue et remercia chaleureusement sa bienfaitrice.

– Oh, j'en serai ravie ! Merci… Merci beaucoup ! Mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai assez d'argent et…

– Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, il garantit à ses clients un succès total et s'il perd, il n'exige aucun honoraire. C'est d'ailleurs peut-être pour cela qu'il n'a jamais perdu une affaire.

Pendant ce temps, les autres professeurs parlaient de choses et d'autres, plus pour tenter de refluer l'inquiétude qui leur nouait l'estomac quant à la survie du Survivant qu'autre chose. Tous sauf un : Severus Rogue, plongé comme à son habitude dans le méandre de ses réflexions silencieuses, cependant il n'était pas renfrogné, il avait même esquissé un très léger sourire en apprenant que la directrice-adjointe avait un fils cadet – ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait également d'autres enfants – alors que Lupin avait avalé son jus de citrouille de travers à cette nouvelle et que le directeur s'était contenté de hausser les épaules, préoccupé comme il l'était d'ailleurs il n'avait sans doute pas dû réellement écouter la conversation. Le maître des potions refaisait mentalement l'historique de ces deux derniers jours. Cela ne l'avait pas surpris de voir que la quasi-totalité des membres du corps enseignant et de l'Ordre du Phénix n'avait pas hésité à donné leur sang pour tenter de sauver Potter : après tout le garçon était censé être l'Elu, non ? Celui qui pourrait peut-être les débarrasser de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Non, ce qui le surprenait réellement et l'agaçait bien qu'il n'osait se l'avouer, c'était de voir le défaitisme des membres de l'Ordre quant à la guérison du gamin. Bientôt les résultats de compatibilité magique seraient connus et on saurait enfin avec certitude ce qui allait advenir de lui qui, jusque-là, continuait de s'accrocher à la vie comme une huître à son rocher. Alors autant ne pas vendre la peau du loup-garou avant de l'avoir tué. D'autant que Severus, dans son Serpentardesque rationalisme, ne pouvait se reposer sur des présupposés hasardeux, il ne croyait ni en la chance ni au hasard mais en les faits : le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu voulait s'en sortir et la science magique allait l'y aider. Et puis il ne s'était pas évertué à sauver Potter Junior toutes ces années pour rien non plus, c'était sa façon à lui de solder les comptes même s'il exécrait plus que tout Potter Senior et même s'il savait tout au fond de lui que sa dette envers l'adolescent ne serait jamais totalement réglée. Après tout c'était sa faute si… Même si… Non, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune excuse, c'était trop facile de rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un qui n'était plus là pour se défendre. C'était tellement… lâche…

Il lança un coup d'œil du côté de Mme Evans et songea qu'après toutes les épreuves qu'elle venait de surmonter il faudrait qu'il lui suggère de prendre une dose de Potion de sommeil sans rêve. Elle avait soudain montré, derrière cette apparence de femme effacée, un caractère qui ne lui rappelait que trop bien celui d'une certaine rousse.

Soudain le sombre maître des potions se leva, il salua d'un bref mouvement de tête l'assemblée et sortit, sa longue robe noire tourbillonnant au même rythme que ses pas. Il pensa d'abord se diriger vers les cachots – ce n'était pas son tour de garde mais celui du lycanthrope qui devait d'ailleurs déjà avoir pris son poste – et commencer à faire diverses potions de soin afin de renouveler le stock de l'infirmerie mais une voix dans le Hall l'interpella.

– Mr Rogue ! Excusez-moi de vous déranger, vous devez certainement avoir des choses beaucoup plus importante à faire… mais je tenais encore une fois à vous remercier très sincèrement pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour Harry et pour moi aussi… Je ne sais comment vous…

– Ce n'est rien, la coupa-t-il de manière plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Vous devriez demander à Mme Pomfresh, notre infirmière, une potion qui vous aidera à dormir, vous en avez besoin. Sur ce, excusez-moi mais j'ai des choses à faire.

Il se retourna et continua son chemin jusqu'aux cachots. Là, il pénétra dans son laboratoire et se mit au travail jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la fatigue lui piquer les yeux. Parfait, il n'aurait même pas à prendre de la potion…

Le lendemain, tous les professeurs étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner et Severus ne faisait pas exception à cette règle. Pétunia était arrivée en compagnie du directeur et de son adjointe, elle semblait reposée mais son inquiétude était palpable comme pour la plupart des personnes présentes. Paradoxalement tous attendaient et redoutaient ce moment de peur de voir leur pire crainte se confirmer tous sauf l'imperturbable maître des potions. Peut-être cela venait-il du fait qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait être compatible avec le garçon ? Et en cela il faisait confiance aux analyses pour le confirmer. Néanmoins, il ne put retenir une sorte de frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine lorsque les portes du réfectoire s'ouvrir sur Poppy Pomfresh qui tenait dans ses mains un rouleau de parchemin…

_A suivre…_


	7. Une compatibilité plus qu'improbable

Et oui me voilà de retour !

Tout d'abord pardon, un immense pardon pour avoir laissé cette fic en suspens beaucoup trop longtemps. Pardon donc à tout ceux et celles qui la lisent. Tout le monde sait à quel point la vie peut être imprévisible et certains évènements ont fait que j'ai mis plus de temps que d'habitude pour écrire cette suite, et j'ai dû en outre faire face à un léger syndrome de la page blanche. Mais bon, je pense que c'est passé. Je m'excuse encore, en espérant que ce chapitre comblera votre attentes et que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire.

Je voulais aussi expliquer l'attitude aimable que les professeurs ont à l'égard de Pétunia, il faut se remettre dans le contexte de ce qu'elle est en train de traverser : son fils est à l'hôpital et son neveu est entre la vie et la mort. Ses remords quant à son attitude antérieure envers Harry sont sincères, de même que son inquiétude ce qui explique que Dumbledore, McGonagall et les autres professeurs l'accueillent avec courtoisie, elle se sent suffisamment coupable sans qu'il l'abreuvent de reproches en tout genre.

Enfin, merci à **Severia Rogue**, **titpuce86**, **Zazaone**, **jenny944**, **adenoide**, **reality.dreamss**, **harrypottermanga**, **Touraz**, **Dalou28**, **Lotis et lola**, **onarluca**, **lyly**, **Soleil DU Matin**, **Nepheria**, **Grispoil** pour leurs encouragements et surtout merci à **Isabellelp**, amie sincère et disponible qui m'a patiemment (et le mot est faible) aidé à apporter quelques modifications à ce chapitre.

**Chapitre 6 :****Une compatibilité plus qu'improbable.**

La Médicomage s'avança jusqu'à la table des enseignants une expression singulière sur le visage. Bon ou mauvais présage ? Le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle, tous attendaient qu'elle prenne la parole.

– Mme Evans, Severus, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait, fit-elle en désignant la porte qui se trouvait sur le côté.

Le maître des potions mit quelques instants à réagir. Se pouvait-il que… ? Non, ce devait être pour une formalité quelconque… Peut-être une nouvelle potion à administrer au Survivant qui demandait le consentement d'un expert en la matière ?

Pétunia ne dit rien mais se leva vivement pour rejoindre l'infirmière, suivie de près par le maître des potions. Ils passèrent la porte pour rejoindre la petite pièce qui jouxtait la Grande Salle.

– Mme Evans j'aurai besoin de votre paraphe sur ce parchemin. En tant que représentante légale de Harry Potter vous devez nous autoriser à lui faire la transfusion maintenant qu'une personne compatible a été identifiée parmi les échantillons que j'ai analysés.

Pétunia hocha mécaniquement la tête. Elle prit la plume que lui tendait Poppy et apposa immédiatement sa signature au bas du parchemin. Quand cela fut fait, elle rendit la plume à sa propriétaire qui la tendit alors au professeur Rogue.

– J'aurai aussi besoin de votre signature sur ce parchemin, Severus.

Celui-ci la regarda suspicieusement à la recherche d'un éventuel coup fourré mais ne reçut en réponse que l'exaspération de l'infirmière.

– Severus… Je vous en prie, le temps presse ! La transfusion ne peut plus attendre ! Alors vous signez ce parchemin d'acceptation et vous me suivez ! Mme Evans, je vous laisse le soin de retourner dans la Grande Salle et de leur expliquer que nous avons finalement un donneur compatible.

La tante du Survivant, les larmes aux yeux, se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Le professeur Rogue, lui, tentait de conserver un visage impénétrable même si cette nouvelle, qui venait de le frapper de plein fouet, avait ébranlé – et le mot était faible – des fondations qu'il croyait solides. Cela ne pouvait être vrai !

Comme un automate, il apposa alors son paraphe sur le parchemin de Poppy donnant ainsi son consentement final pour la transfusion dont avait si désespérément besoin le Survivant. Puis il se dirigea vers une autre porte et suivit l'infirmière dans le dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers qu'était Poudlard.

Ce fut une Pétunia seule qui reparut, par la porte dérobée, dans la Grande Salle. Ses yeux, bien qu'embués par les larmes, étincelaient d'une lumière nouvelle, l'espoir qui se lisait aussi à travers les franc sourire qu'elle arborait. La lumière était enfin au bout du tunnel, bientôt le cauchemar prendrait fin. Les membres du corps professoral la fixaient à présent silencieusement n'osant la questionner. Finalement, elle prit la parole, trouvant difficilement ses mots tellement elle était bouleversée.

– Mme… Mme Pomfresh… a trouvé… un donneur…

Tous l'écoutaient religieusement attendant qu'elle poursuive, certains osaient à peine respirer.

– Oui… C'est… C'est Monsieur… Rogue… Il est compatible… compatible…

La grande majorité des personnes présentes étaient bouche bée. Le terrible et redouté « Vampire des cachots » se trouvait finalement être la personne la plus compatible avec Harry Potter ! A croire que les dieux avaient décidément un bien curieux sens de l'humour. Une fois la stupéfaction générale retombée, les commentaires allaient bon train.

– Ce n'est pas possible, c'est certainement une erreur, chuchotait le professeur Sinistra à son collègue de Sortilèges. James Potter et Severus Rogue ayant un lien de parenté, si ce n'était pas Poppy Pomfresh qui avait effectué les analyses, je n'aurais pas voulu y croire et lui aurais conseillé d'aller consulter un spécialiste à Ste Mangouste.

Le professeur Flitwick se contenta d'opiner simplement du chef. Lui aussi avait du mal à se faire à cette surprenante nouvelle.

La même scène se jouait également aux côtés du directeur. Minerva McGonagall avait l'air d'une carpe sortie de l'eau, ce qui en disait long sur son état de stupéfaction. Elle peinait d'ailleurs à trouver ses mots.

– Albus… Albus… Ce… Ce n'est… pas possible ! Si… Si James Potter et… Severus Rogue étaient apparentés… nous l'aurions forcément su… Qu'en… qu'en dites-vous ?

Dumbledore qui caressait songeusement sa barbe, semblait ne prêter aucune attention aux paroles de son adjointe, et pour cause : cette annonce l'avait pris de court lui aussi. Cependant son esprit fatigué était plutôt enclin à se porter sur le côté positif de la situation. Cela lui fit reprendre du poil de la bête. Il interrompit alors les jérémiades de son adjointe et parla assez fort pour que les autres enseignants entendent ce qu'il avait à dire.

– Minerva, il faut voir le bon côté des choses : Harry a un donneur compatible ! Alors peu importe de qui il s'agit du moment que cela lui sauve la vie ! Et cela est valable pour tout le monde ici présent ! Je veux bien que cette découverte soit étonnante certes, mais il ne sert à rien d'en faire toute une histoire ! Nous ne savons même pas à quel degré Severus et James sont apparentés et puis vous oubliez que si on remonte généalogiquement on se rend compte qu'à l'origine les familles sorcières de Sang-Pur sont quasiment toutes liées !

Le ton était sec aussi le professeur de Métamorphose baissa la tête quelque peu honteuse de même que les autres membres du corps enseignant. Voir le professeur Dumbledore s'énerver de la sorte n'était pas courant et signifiait combien il était exaspéré par leur attitude qu'il jugeait puérile et déplacée en de telles circonstances. Le vieil homme passa une main devant ses yeux fatigués et sortit silencieusement en direction de son bureau. Quand il y pénétra, il fit à peine attention à son phénix qui émit un piaillement de mécontentement et s'installa à son bureau toujours plongé dans d'intenses réflexions. Il passerait plus tard à l'infirmerie. Une fois que Pompom lui dirait que cela serait possible. Pour le moment il était inutile de la déranger ainsi que Severus au vu de ce qu'ils devaient accomplir.

Pendant ce temps, dans son antre, la Médicomage s'occupait des préparatifs nécessaires à la transfusion. Tout d'abord elle ôta les poches de sérum que l'Elu en sursis recevait par perfusion et sortit quelques minutes chercher tout ce dont elle aurait besoin.

Severus, assis dans un fauteuil, regardait fixement droit devant lui. Plus exactement, il méditait sur son triste sort. Par quel malheur se trouvait-il apparenté à cet être arrogant, méprisable et insignifiant qu'était Potter Senior ? Pourtant sa mère lui en aurait parlé si les Prince et les Potter avaient eu un quelconque lien de filiation… Dommage elle n'était plus la pour lui répondre. Car oui, le professeur Rogue devait bien s'avouer que si elle avait encore été de ce monde, il l'aurait à l'instant même harcelée de questions. En y réfléchissant, il voyait peut-être une possibilité… Son arrière arrière grand-oncle Archibald surnommé le Foldingue à cause de son instabilité mentale supposée ou avérée. C'était en quelque sorte le paria de la famille et Severus ne savait d'ailleurs que très peu de choses à son sujet si ce n'est qu'il avait un passé assez obscur et une vie très dissolue. Il était donc parfaitement probable que… du fait de son instabilité mentale… Qu'il puisse être à la source même de cette compatibilité plus qu'improbable entre leur deux familles… Plongé dans ses pensées plus ou moins vraisemblables, il remarqua à peine Poppy qui revenait dans la pièce avec tout l'attirail nécessaire.

– Avant d'effectuer la transfusion, Severus, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser. Elles risquent d'être gênantes pour vous comme pour moi, je m'en excuse d'avance et vous demande de me répondre le plus sincèrement possible. Elles seront, en outre, complétées par un sort de diagnostic.

Le maître des potions hocha la tête.

– Allez-y.

La sorcière soupira et pinça ses lèvres avant de continuer.

– Bien… Donc, je voulais savoir si vous entretenez actuellement une liaison suivie ou non avec une ou plusieurs personnes du sexe opposé ou de même sexe.

Rogue blêmit et fusilla Pompom du regard.

– C'est non, dans les deux cas.

– Donc vous n'avez pas eu de rapports protégés ou non récemment ?

Le professeur Rogue lui répondit sur son ton le plus doucereux.

– Brillante déduction. Pour le moment je n'ai de « relation suivie » comme vous dites qu'avec mon chaudron et mes fioles. Et vous devriez aussi savoir que je suis avant tout fidèle à moi-même.

La Médicomage soutint son regard.

– Ces questions sont obligatoires, je vous le rappelle. Vous ne souffrez pas non plus d'une quelconque maladie sexuellement transmissible ou hépatite ?

Severus soupira.

– Vous savez très bien que non puisque c'est vous qui me suivez depuis que je suis professeur ici.

Poppy acquiesça et jeta rapidement le sort de diagnostique sur le directeur de Serpentard.

– Rien, vous êtes en parfaite santé, fut son seul commentaire.

A ses mots les maître des potions lui offrit un sourire sarcastique avant de rétorquer.

– _Mens sana in corpore sano_.

La sorcière se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, décidément son collègue finissait toujours par avoir le dernier mot.

– Maintenant, je vais vous expliquer comment je vais procéder. Je vais placer un autre cathéter sur Harry, il aura deux embouts : un qui lui permettra de recevoir directement votre sang et un autre pour évacuer le sérum de son organisme au fur et à mesure que votre fluide vital et magique le remplacera. Nous procéderons bien sûr en plusieurs fois et entre chaque vous vous sustenterez, prendrez une potion de régénération sanguine et vous reposerez puis nous recommencerons.

Le directeur de Serpentard acquiesça subrepticement. La potion de régénération sanguine… Le jeune Potter n'avait pas pu en bénéficier car trop affaibli… Foutu oncle de Potter ! C'était à cause de cet énergumène à l'intelligence sous développée qu'il se trouvait dans cette foutue situation avec ce foutu gamin ! Il ricana, désabusé, il n'avait jamais véritablement eu de chance et cela ne faisait que le confirmer. Néanmoins, son rictus s'accentua à la pensée qu'après ceci le jeune Potter aurait une dette envers lui et pas des moindres… Même si certaines circonstances faisaient que… sa dette à lui restait bien plus lourde… un peu comme une trace indélébile qu'on ne peut et qu'on ne veut oublier… Comme pour se rappeler que l'on existe…

Puis, repensant à ce que Mme Pomfresh venait de lui dire, il demanda :

– Pourquoi ne pas prélever mon sang en plusieurs fois, le conditionner dans des poches et le lui transfuser ensuite ?

La Médicomage secoua vivement la tête tout en posant le cathéter à double embouts au Garçon-Qui-Etait-En-Voie-De-Survie.

– Cela prendrait beaucoup trop de temps, ce dont nous manquons crûment et nous ne pouvons risquer que sa puissance magique ne s'affaiblisse encore davantage. Je vous rappelle que le sérum ne fait qu'assurer les fonctions premières du sang, il le maintient en vie. Néanmoins, il a impérativement besoin de sang sorcier et ce immédiatement, maintenant que nous savons que vous êtes compatible avec lui. C'est la seule solution et vous le savez ! Allez, relevez votre manche que je vous pose aussi un cathéter !

Le maître des potions soupira bruyamment et se leva pour défaire lentement les boutons de sa redingote noire qu'il ôta et plia soigneusement avant de la poser sur le dossier d'un siège près de lui. Ensuite il défit les boutons de manchette de sa chemise blanche et remonta le tissu au niveau de son coude. Enfin, il se plaça dans le fauteuil prévu à cet effet, son avant-bras droit posé sur l'accoudoir, paume tournée vers le haut. L'infirmière s'approcha alors de lui, avec précaution, elle désinfecta soigneusement son avant-bras et y plaça le cathéter. Puis, avec un long et fin tube de plastique, elle relia le cathéter de Severus et celui de Harry à un flacon. Le procédé était on ne peut plus simple : le sang de l'homme en noir passait d'abord dans le flacon puis dans un autre tube pour arriver enfin jusqu'à l'adolescent.

Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre du regard le chemin qu'empruntait son fluide vital. Décidément c'était vraiment une curieuse sensation. Comment quelque chose en apparence aussi banal pouvait en même temps être indispensable à l'existence ? Cela lui faisait drôle de se dire que grâce à une partie de lui quelqu'un pourrait bientôt continuer à vivre, que son sang coulerait bientôt dans les veines du Survivant. Il allait devoir s'y faire, ils étaient désormais liés par le sang qu'il le veuille ou non. Mais plus cette parenté serait éloignée et mieux se serait. Finalement, le maître des potions décida de fermer les yeux, laissant un flot d'émotions contradictoires l'envahir…

Quelques millilitres de sang en moins plus tard, le professeur de potions eut à peine le temps d'esquisser un mouvement pour se lever que Mme Pomfresh lui présenta une énorme tablette de chocolat. Severus lui jeta un regard noir mais la sorcière ne se laissa pas démonter.

– Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici avant de l'avoir terminée, sous mes yeux bien entendu, car je sais de quoi vous êtes capable, l'avertit-elle.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel. Que ne devait-il pas faire pour ce gamin ! Il avala un à un les morceaux de chocolat tout en lançant des regards lourds de sens à la Médicomage qui lui souriait narquoisement.

– Voilà, vous êtes contente ? lui demanda-t-il sèchement une fois le dernier morceau ingurgité.

Elle lui tendit une fiole.

– Vous la prendrez en deux fois : tout d'abord ce soir en cours de repas qui sera correct et consistant. Je donnerai d'ailleurs des instructions aux elfes de maison vous concernant pour les prochains jours, et l'autre moitié avant de vous coucher, elle régénérera votre volume sanguin et…

– Je connais parfaitement la posologie et les effets de cette potion, l'interrompit-il, puisque c'est moi qui la prépare ! Maintenant excusez-moi mais j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

Sur ce et après un ultime regard meurtrier en direction de Pompom, il prit la potion et sortit à grandes enjambées de l'infirmerie.

_A suivre…_

(1) Pour les non latinistes voici la traduction : Un esprit sain dans un corps sain.


	8. Un pas vers la lumière

Coucou tout le monde ! Non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi, je suis revenue ! Vraiment toute mes excuses pour cette attente mais l'inspiration s'est fait la malle à plusieurs reprises (honte à moi, je sais ). Heureusement elle est revenue et m'a permis de finir d'écrire ce chapitre, en attendant de mettre le prochain en route. Je remercie encore toute les personnes qui lisent cette fic et ceux qui laissent des reviews qu'ils soient anonymes ou inscrits, en particulier **Isabellelp** : mon sponsor de bonne humeur !

En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et que vous n'aurez pas envie d'égorger l'auteur (car sinon pas de suite) je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous fais de gros bisous.

A bientôt,

WolfieRickmaniac

**Chapitre 7 :** **Un pas vers la lumière. **

Il ne fallut pas moins de quatre nouvelles transfusions pour que Mrs Pomfresh considère l'état de Harry comme stable et, pendant ces quatre jours, Severus avait dû subir le « gavage » forcé de l'infirmière qui veillait scrupuleusement à ce que son assiette soit toujours bien remplie et surtout à ce qu'il la finisse. Il avait rechigné pour la forme mais avait cependant accepté le traitement, après tout lui était en bonne santé contrairement au jeune Gryffondor qui n'avait pas encore repris connaissance.

Dans cet intervalle de temps, Dudley était arrivé à la prestigieuse école de Magie et de Sorcellerie. Quand sa mère, accompagnée des professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall, était venue le chercher à l'hôpital, une expression d'ébahissement total doublée d'incompréhension s'était peinte sur le visage rondouillard de l'adolescent. En effet, il était de coutume pour un Dursley d'être irréprochable et de ne jamais, ô grand jamais faire quelque chose qui aurait pu sortir de l'ordinaire. Autrement dit un Dursley était conditionné pour faire preuve du plus strict conformisme en toute circonstance. Seulement Dudley n'avait pas encore toutes les données de l'équation pour solutionner correctement le problème. Notamment le fait que sa mère n'était plus une Dursley psychologiquement parlant, même si elle le demeurait pour l'instant au niveau administratif – étant toujours liée à l'immonde cachalot par feus les liens « sacrés » du mariage – et qu'elle comptait bien redevenir une Evans à part entière, surtout maintenant que la vie de Harry n'était plus en danger. En conséquence elle était accompagnée de deux personnes pouvant être qualifiées de tout sauf « normales » et ce, en dépit de leurs efforts vestimentaires.

Cet instant de stupéfaction passé, Dudley avait commencé à protester, ne voulant pas partir avec des étrangers tant qu'on n'aurait pas répondu à ses questions.

– Mais on va où ? Et puis d'abord où est Papa ? s'écria-t-il.

Pétunia regarda autour d'elle mais un mouvement de la tête de Dumbledore lui fit comprendre qu'un sort d'Insonorisation protégeait la pièce des Moldus indiscrets et que, par conséquent, elle ne risquait rien. Mrs Evans soupira avant de regarder son fils tout en essayant de prendre une voix détachée.

– Pour ce qui est de ton père, très franchement, Dudley, je n'en sais rien et je m'en moque ! Mais je te promets que je t'expliquerai tout une fois que nous serons arrivés à Poudlard puisque c'est là que nous allons, notamment grâce au professeur Dumbledore, ici présent, qui a aimablement et courtoisement accepté de nous offrir l'hospitalité.

Dudley sembla avoir enregistré l'information puisqu'au bout de quelques instants il fit de petits mouvements de tête en direction des deux enseignants en guise de salut. Voyant que son rejeton semblait accepter la situation, enfin le peu qu'il en savait tout du moins, Pétunia ramassa les quelques affaires dont il avait eu besoin durant son bref séjour à l'hôpital. Enfin ils sortirent tous les quatre de l'endroit immaculé, quelques infirmières et médecins lançant de temps à autre des regards interrogateurs et perplexes en direction des membres les plus âgés leur petit groupe. En tout cas s'ils les remarquèrent, les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore ne parurent pas s'en formaliser. Lorsqu'ils furent sûrs d'être dans un lieu où ils ne risquaient pas d'être dérangés par l'arrivée inopinée de Moldus, Albus prit le bras de Pétunia et Minerva celui de Dudley et ils les transplanèrent aux abords de Pré-au-Lard. Ils parlèrent peu pendant qu'ils marchaient en direction de l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie. Arrivé à proximité de l'établissement, le jeune Dursley ne put retenir un cri d'émerveillement.

Le directeur sourit brièvement en direction de Pétunia qui le lui rendit. Pour l'instant les choses se déroulaient plutôt bien. Pénétrant dans le château, le professeur Dumbledore, son adjointe et Mrs Evans conduisirent Dudley vers les appartements qu'il partagerait désormais avec sa mère. Là les sorciers les laissèrent seuls, les deux Moldus avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire…

Quand Pétunia termina son récit, elle regarda son fils quelque peu anxieuse quant à sa réaction. Celui-ci était étrangement silencieux, un pli barrant son front indiquant qu'il était certainement en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

– Et il l'a frappé comme ça… sans chercher à savoir… Mais… Pourquoi ? C'est vraiment stupide comme réaction !

Dudley n'était plus la brute sans cervelle qu'il avait été par le passé : l'incident avec les Détraqueurs avait eu au moins le mérite de le faire réfléchir et mûrir quant à son attitude vis-à-vis de son cousin et aussi vis-à-vis des autres.

– Mais alors, reprit-il finalement, si je comprends bien… d'après ce que ce Monsieur… Rogue… t'a dit… je suis un sorcier ?

Il semblait surpris et effrayé par ses propres paroles. Sa mère esquissa un sourire attendri avant de reprendre.

– Non mon chéri, ce n'est pas cela… Tu n'es pas un sorcier tout comme je ne suis pas une sorcière. C'est seulement que tu possèdes dans ton sang des gènes magiques que tu transmettras à tes descendants. En d'autres termes tes enfants seront peut-être des sorciers Dudley.

Le jeune homme la fixa un instant abasourdi puis il hocha la tête et continua :

– C'est pour cela que Papa n'est plus venu me voir à l'hôpital après votre dispute ? Je le dégoûte ? Pourtant ce n'est pas de ma faute… Je n'ai rien demandé moi…

Pétunia se mordit la lèvre.

– Je sais Dudley. Et je me suis rendue compte que c'était pareil pour Harry : nous l'avons traité injustement à cause de ce qu'il est alors que ce n'est en rien sa faute. Et j'ai agi de même avec ma propre sœur, je l'ai rejetée car j'étais jalouse d'elle et j'ai préféré la voir comme une anormale alors que j'aurais dû m'occuper d'elle, être à ses côtés comme une vraie sœur… Car ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on choisit, on naît comme ça… C'est le hasard de la vie qui fait de toi un sorcier ou un Moldu… Ce que j'ai appris Dudley, c'est qu'il ne faut pas juger les gens selon leur naissance, mais sur leurs actes… Ce n'est pas la naissance qui fait d'une personne ce qu'elle est réellement. Et je m'en veux d'avoir mis un temps fou à le réaliser.

Une fine perle translucide roula le long de sa joue, elle l'essuya du revers de la main avant d'étreindre tendrement son fils.

– Viens, lui dit-elle finalement, allons voir comment va ton cousin. Il s'est peut-être réveillé…

Dudley acquiesça la regardant droit dans les yeux.

– J'espère qu'il ira bientôt mieux car je pense avoir des excuses à lui faire...

Pétunia sourit une dernière fois à l'adolescent et ils prirent ensemble la direction du domaine de Mrs Pomfresh.

En arrivant dans l'infirmerie Dudley hoqueta de stupeur en voyant les quelques machines auxquelles Harry était encore relié. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle chose même si sa mère lui avait expliqué que l'état de son cousin était sérieux. Il interrogea Pétunia du regard. Cette dernière lui répondit d'un léger signe de tête. Puis ils s'installèrent dans des fauteuils de part et d'autre du lit du Survivant.

Le silence s'installa troublé uniquement par le bruit de la machine qui mesurait le rythme cardiaque du Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu. Un _bip_ parfaitement régulier. Les minutes se succédèrent dans l'infirmerie toujours silencieuse. Soudain le cliquetis d'une poignée de porte qui s'abat se fit entendre. Dudley se tendit dans son fauteuil en apercevant la silhouette sombre qui venait de pénétrer dans l'infirmerie.

Lorsque Severus entra dans le domaine de Poppy Pomfresh, il perçut immédiatement la présence d'autres visiteurs auprès de celui qui – décidément – portait plutôt bien son surnom de « Survivant » même si pour l'instant c'était celui de « Belle au Bois Dormant » qui lui convenait le mieux. Il s'avança silencieusement vers les deux Moldus et Pétunia le salua d'un léger signe de tête auquel il répondit imperceptiblement. Puis le regard onyx de l'impassible maître des potions se posa sur le jeune homme qui était assis dans un fauteuil non loin de Potter. Durant le bref instant où leurs yeux se croisèrent, Severus sentit très nettement la crainte instinctive qu'il inspira à l'adolescent – ce qui n'était du reste pas une nouveauté en soi quand on connaissait son comportement envers ses élèves. Pétunia, voyant elle aussi la réaction de son fils, s'empressa de prendre la parole afin d'éviter qu'un silence pesant ne s'installe.

– Monsieur Rogue permettez-moi de vous présenter mon fils Dudley.

Severus acquiesça silencieusement. Même sans le lui dire il aurait deviné que l'adolescent n'était autre que le fils Dursley, il n'y avait qu'à voir à quel point il ressemblait à son géniteur. Cependant peut-être que la présence d'un cerveau dans la boîte crânienne du garçon serait le signe que tout n'était pas irrémédiablement perdu pour lui…

La future Mrs Evans quant à elle continua les présentations.

– Dudley voici le professeur Rogue, il enseigne les potions et c'est également grâce à lui si Harry a pu être sauvé.

Le directeur de Serpentard se contenta de hausser les épaules.

– Tout le mérite revient à Mrs Pomfresh après tout c'est elle qui a analysé tous les échantillons afin de découvrir un éventuel donneur.

– Oui mais c'est votre sang qui est compatible, répondit du tac au tac Pétunia.

– Certes.

Le maître des potions se garda bien d'ajouter qu'il se serait bien passé d'apprendre qu'il avait de près ou de loin – et il espérait sincèrement que ce soit le plus loin possible – un lien avec les Potter. Tout ce qu'il espérait maintenant c'était que le gamin se réveille vite, se rétablisse et que toute cette histoire passe enfin à la trappe. Bien sûr il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu, même sous la torture, mais il appréhendait aussi la réaction du Gryffondor quand celui-ci connaîtrait l'identité de son donneur. Quel genre de réaction stupide allait-il donc avoir ? Quelle histoire complètement farfelue se mettrait-il en tête ? Et puis les rouge et or n'étaient-ils pas les spécialistes pour ce qui était d'agir impulsivement au lieu d'étudier calmement la situation afin d'établir une stratégie efficace ?

Cependant il ne savait pas pourquoi l'état de santé de cet insupportable gamin lui tenait à ce point à cœur. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il avait partagé son sang avec le jeune homme ? Le maître des potions devait bien avouer qu'il se sentait pour le moins étrange depuis cet événement. De plus, comme l'avait fait remarquer Poppy, il fallait également que leur magie soit compatible, donc ça pouvait venir de là aussi… Toutes ces questions commençaient à prodigieusement agacer Severus mais, paradoxalement, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir de réponse…

Dans les jours qui suivirent le directeur de Serpentard retourna cependant à l'infirmerie. L'état du jeune homme s'améliorait de jour en jour même s'il ne s'était pas encore réveillé. Par ailleurs, Severus constata que le fils de la future-ex Mrs Dursley se faisait peu à peu à la vie au château même si ce dernier éprouvait toujours une sorte de malaise quand il se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui, alors il restait souvent dans les endroits fréquentés par les autres enseignants dans le but évident de ne pas se retrouver seul avec l'austère homme en noir ou bien il discutait souvent avec le professeur d'Etudes des Moldus qui était – après sa mère évidemment – la personne du château dont Dudley se sentait le plus proche.

La tante du Survivant quant à elle était à l'infirmerie où elle passait la plupart de son temps attendant que le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Doublement-Survécu ouvre enfin les yeux. Souvent elle y croisait le professeur Rogue qui lisait silencieusement dans un fauteuil non loin de son neveu. Ils échangeaient quelques formules polies, ensuite le silence emplissait à nouveau l'endroit et, dans les premiers temps, Pétunia ayant constaté le naturel peu loquace du maître des potions, n'osait briser le calme de la pièce blanche. A son égard elle ressentait toujours une vive gratitude à laquelle s'était ajoutée depuis peu une étrange impression. Comme si… Non. Elle vérifierait d'abord avant d'entrer dans des déductions hasardeuses et en attendant elle se gardait bien d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Elle restait là alors regardant la poitrine de son neveu se soulever doucement et redescendre, et réfléchissant au fait que son anniversaire se rapprochait à grand pas. Elle espérait très sincèrement qu'il ait repris conscience avant cet événement afin de pouvoir enfin le lui souhaiter comme il se devait, enfin dans la mesure où son état de santé le permettrait.

Pétunia se rendait bien compte qu'elle ne connaissait rien des goûts de Harry et cette constatation la mina un peu plus. Finalement elle secoua la tête, elle ne devait pas s'apitoyer mais plutôt mettre tout en œuvre pour que le rétablissement du jeune homme se passe dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Et quand il serait enfin réveillé, elle aurait tout le temps nécessaire pour enfin connaître réellement son neveu, ses centres d'intérêt, ses amis… Tout était maintenant une question de temps : Harry pouvait se réveiller d'ici quelques jours, quelques heures ou même quelques minutes, et elle se devait d'être là et d'ailleurs elle ne voulait être nulle part ailleurs.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Les paupières du Survivant remuèrent lentement. Il avait l'impression de sortir d'un très long tunnel dans lequel il était bien et en sécurité et sentait son corps faible et douloureux, un peu comme si un Cognard s'était acharné sur lui. Mais son face à face avec son oncle lui revint en mémoire : sa chute dans les escaliers, la silhouette menaçante de Dursley s'élevant au-dessus de lui, les coups qu'il lui assenait sans autre raison que celle de se défouler, de pouvoir enfin exprimer la haine viscérale qu'il éprouvait pour son neveu. Il se souvenait aussi d'une douleur intense et diffuse, le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche et puis plus rien, le trou noir. N'ayant pas encore la force d'ouvrir les yeux, Harry se concentra sur les vagues voix qu'il pouvait percevoir. Elles lui semblaient proches et lointaines en même temps, familières mais il peinait à les reconnaître, comme s'il était sous l'eau et qu'il pouvait entendre les autres parler à la surface. Voulaient-elles l'aider ou, au contraire, terminer ce que l'oncle Vernon avait commencé ?

Tout en réfléchissant à l'identité de ces voix, le jeune homme se demanda où il pouvait bien être. Bien sûr il avait peur de ce qu'il découvrirait quand il ouvrirait les yeux mais la question du lieu où il se trouvait était de loin la plus importante pour lui. Il se rendit alors compte que quelque chose de moelleux était placé sous sa tête : un oreiller… C'est seulement à cet instant que Harry réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans un lit. Dans un lit avec des personnes parlant autour de lui. Un hôpital ? Probablement. Mais qui aurait bien pu appeler les secours ? Sûrement pas son oncle. Alors qui ? Les bruits suspects émanant du 4, Privet Drive avaient-ils alertés les voisins ? Et ces gens autour de lui, qui étaient-ils ? Certainement des médecins car sa « famille » ne se préoccupait pas de lui et d'ailleurs les Dursley devaient en ce moment même regretter sa fâcheuse propension à survivre. En y réfléchissant, l'adolescent se demandait si c'était réellement une bonne chose de s'en être sorti. Tout aurait été plus simple si… Il aurait pu revoir Sirius, ses parents, sa mère surtout… Bref, des personnes qui tenaient réellement à lui, qui l'aimaient. Mais… il y avait aussi Ron et Hermione, les Weasley, Remus Lupin, Hagrid, McGonagall et surtout le professeur Dumbledore et, à leur manière, ils tenaient tous à lui. Et maintenant qu'il y repensait il y avait aussi cette promesse… Cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout aurait été tellement plus simple : plus d'oncle Vernon, plus de Mangemorts, plus de Voldemort et surtout plus ce sentiment d'avoir sur ses épaules la destinée du monde sorcier. Harry n'avait jamais voulu tout cela : jamais voulu que cet immonde mage noir le prive de ses parents pas plus qu'il n'avait voulu devenir celui qui devait le vaincre mais la vie ne lui faisait pas de cadeau et, comble de l'ironie, c'était Voldemort qui avait involontairement fait de lui son alter ego. Tout cela à cause d'une fichue prophétie !

Les paupières toujours closes, il laissa son esprit dériver vers cette sorte de long tunnel dont il avait eu l'impression de sortir quelques instants plus tôt. Quel rêve curieux cela avait été !

_**Flash Back : **_

En ce « lieu », il éprouvait un étrange mélange de sensations, à la fois de paix, de sécurité mais aussi, paradoxalement, un sentiment de manque. Et, tandis qu'il avançait seul dans l'obscurité, ces diverses émotions toujours en lui, il lui sembla avoir entendu un bruit ou plutôt une mélodie. Harry stoppa alors sa marche pour tendre l'oreille en direction de cet air. Non, il ne rêvait pas, il s'agissait bien d'une mélodie de boîte à musique à la fois belle et triste qui lui semblait étrangement familière. Il avait vraiment l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendue mais ne parvenait pas à se rappeler quand. L'adolescent s'assit donc au milieu du tunnel pour poursuivre son écoute. Ignorant combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait stoppé son avancée, il aperçut une silhouette se dessinant peu à peu dans l'obscurité et qui se rapprochait progressivement de lui. Au début, Harry se demanda qui pouvait bien être cette jeune femme à la silhouette élancée. Mais ses doutes furent balayés lorsqu'il discerna les traits de l'apparition, ainsi que sa flamboyante chevelure rousse. Sa mère…

Les larmes coulant sans retenue de ses yeux émeraude, le jeune sorcier se releva, courut aussi vite que possible vers elle et se jeta dans ses bras. Lily l'étreignit alors tendrement, pleurant silencieusement tandis que son fils nichait son visage dans son cou. Elle était là, réelle et il pouvait la toucher !

– Maman…

– Je suis là, Harry… Je suis là mon chéri…

Il recula un peu et contempla ses yeux verts si semblables aux siens. Ca ne pouvait être vrai… A moins que…

– Mais… tu… tu es…

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, une lueur triste passant un bref instant dans son regard émeraude.

– Oui Harry, mon esprit est là. J'ai senti que tu avais besoin de moi et je suis venue. Tu dois te battre, des gens t'aiment et tiennent à toi et plus que tu ne le penses… Ton heure n'est pas encore arrivée, mon chéri… Et elle n'arrivera pas avant de très nombreuses années… Mais tu dois me promettre que quoi qu'il puisse arriver, tu ne renonceras jamais et te battras pour ce qui est juste.

Il la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux.

– Je te le promets.

Puis Lily enlaça à nouveau son fils et déposa un baiser sur son front. Ils étaient là dans une totale quiétude, lorsque Harry brisa à nouveau l'étreinte et regarda dans la direction d'où était venue la jeune femme.

– Et Papa ? demanda-t-il hésitant. Il va venir ?

L'espace de quelques secondes le regard de Lily se troubla, mais Harry ne sembla pas l'avoir remarqué.

– Non, mon cœur, il ne peut pas… Il… Mais il croit en toi, mon chéri et il t'aime, n'en doute jamais… Il veille sur toi et te protège, tout comme je le fais… Et peut-être plus encore…

De fines larmes coulaient à nouveau sur les joues de la sorcière rousse.

– Et Sirius… Est-ce qu'il m'en veut ? C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas là lui non plus ?

La gorge de Harry s'était nouée d'émotion en évoquant son parrain, et lui aussi eut du mal à retenir ses larmes.

Alors Lily l'attira de nouveau contre elle dans une étreinte ferme et protectrice comme seule une mère était capable de le faire.

– Non ! Non mon chéri, Sirius t'aime de tout son cœur et tu n'es en rien responsable ! Il savait ce qu'il risquait en allant au Ministère… Tu n'y es pour rien ! Il aurait voulu te le dire lui même mais son arrivée de l'autre côté est encore trop récente… Et tu n'as pas encore fait ton deuil…

Retenant difficilement les sanglots qui l'assaillaient le jeune sorcier hocha la tête. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, Lily murmurant à son fils des mots pleins de tendresse et de réconfort, tandis qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux et que lui avait la tête nichée dans son cou. Puis à regret, la sorcière rousse finit par s'écarter. Elle passa doucement la main sur sa joue encore humide des larmes qu'il avait versées.

– Je suis désolée mon chéri mais je suis arrivée à la limite du temps que l'on m'a accordé. N'oublie pas que je t'aime très fort et que je serai toujours dans ton cœur. Tu n'es pas seul Harry… Regarde autour de toi et même au-delà et tu verras que tu n'es pas seul. Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à partager avec toutes ces personnes et elles sont plus nombreuses que tu le crois…

Envahi par un total sentiment de bien-être l'adolescent acquiesça.

La jeune femme sourit une dernière fois à son enfant avant de faire demi-tour et de disparaître enveloppée par la brume.

_**Fin du Flash Back.**_

Emergeant de ses pensées – enfin pour autant qu'il pouvait le faire les yeux clos – il se focalisa de nouveau sur les voix qui l'entouraient. Elles lui étaient _vraiment_ familières pourtant elles ne provoquaient pas en lui de sentiment de réconfort ou de sécurité. Ce n'était pas des voix qu'il pouvait qualifier d'amies, il en était sûr… Mais… Les paupières toujours fermées, Harry prêta encore davantage d'attention aux personnes autour de lui. Elles étaient deux : une femme et un homme. Curieusement elles devisaient sobrement, calmement, sans aucune animosité. La voix de la femme avait quelque chose de fébrile, une sorte d'attente se cachant derrière ses mots, tandis que le timbre de l'homme, bien que profond, était neutre et ne semblait dégager aucune émotion. Le Gryffondor essaya de se rappeler où il les avait déjà entendues. Etrangement, elles ne semblaient pas appartenir au même contexte bien qu'aucune des deux ne soient apparemment rattachés à des émotions particulièrement agréables. Comme si ces personnes venaient de deux mondes différents mais qu'un coup du sort avait décidé de les réunir. Lui ? Maintenant que Harry y pensait cela lui semblait évident. Il entendit nettement des bruits de pas se rapprochant de son lit et sentit une main saisir la sienne. Il se crispa à ce contact. La voix de la femme s'éleva à nouveau et sa proximité indiqua à l'adolescent que c'était elle qui lui tenait la main.

– Son anniversaire approche… Croyez-vous qu'il aura repris connaissance d'ici là ?

– Selon Mrs Pomfresh son état s'améliore de jour en jour : son organisme et sa magie se régénèrent très rapidement donc, à mon avis, le réveil de Mr Potter ne devrait plus tarder.

­­Le ton de la voix de l'homme résonna étrangement aux oreilles de Harry. Il avait quelque chose d'apaisant que le jeune sorcier ne lui connaissait pas. D'habitude le timbre était volontiers acerbe et ironique.

Progressivement les pièces du puzzle se remettaient en place… Et soudain, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Harry. _Cette_ voix… _Ces_ voix…

Ses yeux papillonnèrent et s'ouvrirent lentement s'acclimatant peu à peu au jour qui emplissait la pièce…

_A suivre…_


End file.
